Russian Roulette
by smuttylove
Summary: Legend of Zelda characters attend Hyrule University. Takes place in modern times. Sheik's POV. Sheik and Dark are roomates and also best friends. Dark is a notorious player while Sheik has problems of his own. Yaoi/Language/Violence/Drugs
1. Chapter 1

So, I want to start off by clearing a couple of things up with this story before you read it. That's why I didn't put 'A/N' because I know a lot of you don't read author's notes and I wanted to catch you by surprise. Ha ha so to start off, this story is in first person because I wanted to try something new. Actually this whole story is completely new to me and far from what I'm comfortable with but I wanted to give it a try. Also, this is how you could say… a futuristic Hyrule. They are going to college and since I'm in college I thought it'd be fun to write about. If you're as big a Zelda geek as me I know you're probably cringing at the thought of the characters going to attend school instead of fighting against demons and monsters while saving the world.

I too wasn't fond of the idea until I read a couple of fics that took place in the future and I actually really enjoyed them. I'm going to try and keep the personalities and characteristics of the characters as close to 'normal' as possible. Also I'd like to point out I gave them last names… I chose names I thought would fit a specific person. For instance I thought of a trait or detail about them when I picked the names. Sorry if it bugs you! If you don't like this story you can read 'A Dark Truth' which takes place in Ocarina of Time; however, if you dislike yaoi then… you're out of luck with my stories and you should probably look elsewhere. This story contains yaoi as well… so maybe I'm not your type of author. I hope you people read this before beginning in case you find something your uncomfortable with along the way.

By the way! In this story Sheik is a boy. He's a boy. He's a boy. I KNOW that he is Zelda in disguise. I've played Ocarina of Time a MILLION times. Please don't tell me that Sheik is Zelda because I'm completely aware. -_- Sorry if that was rude but I had to let it out.

Chapter 1

My eyelids began to grow heavy and the sound of my pencil tapping against the desk began to fade. I strained to keep myself awake, reminding myself of the lovely sight that lay before me. I smiled while gazing at the mop of gorgeous midnight hair that belonged to the person sitting in front of me. It was enough to keep anyone's attention but I was feeling especially tired and I couldn't seem to muster the strength to keep my head from resting on the desk. I sighed with exhaustion as my vision began to blur and I slowly let my eyes close. However, my nap was short lived.

"Mr. Valor, could you please wake up that lazy boy behind you?" A peeved off professor snorted.

"Sure thing." He chuckled and turned around to face my limp body which was emitting a light snore. I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and shake it forcefully.

"Sheik! Sheik, wake up!" He whispered harshly. I could tell he was grinning through his words and I opened my eyes groggily to the most beautiful set of crimson ones I've ever come to know.

"Gah… what is it…" I groaned and laid my forehead back on the desk.

"Mr. Truth! This is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in my class." A very angry professor scolded, "You are paying a lot of money to attend this institution. Don't you think you should pay a bit more attention? Wouldn't want all that money to go to waste, would we?"

"No sir," I managed to mutter and sat up strait in the hard wooden chair I had grown accustomed to sitting in at least 8 hours a day, "I apologize, Professor Darunia." He simply narrowed his eyes and turned back to face the chalk board. I lowered my gaze from the head of the classroom and met the eyes of the dark headed boy in front of me.

"How is it that I'm the one sleeping through class and not you?" I whisper quietly, "You're the trouble-maker."

"Falling asleep isn't necessarily causing trouble, darling." He replied with a sharp grin showing off those lovely fangs of his. I turned slightly to my left to see a blonde haired boy in a green long sleeved shirt covering his mouth to suppress his laughter.

"What's so funny, Link?" I hiss while rubbing my sore cheek. I must have had a large red spot where my face had met the desk for so long. I sighed and realized I must have looked quite the mess. I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair to tuck away any stray hairs or tangles. I glanced back to the boy in front of me and gave him a smirk, "So what are you doing after class? You should come help clean our wreck of a room."

"Sorry buddy, I got a hot date tonight." He bragged with a toothy grin, "I'm taking out that girl Cremia."

"You mean Malon's lookalike?" I sneer while rolling my eyes, "Why don't you just ask out Malon? She's cuter."

"Would you gentlemen be quiet?" Professor Darunia roared while throwing a piece of chalk in our direction. The boy in front of me happened to duck just in time and the flash of white hit me dead between the eyes. I growled and wiped the pale dust residue from my face. We both waited for the teacher to turn back around and then he turned to answer me.

"You know she'd never say yes…" He finally replied in a hushed tone, "She doesn't go for bad boys. She'd much rather date Linky-poo over there…" He added jutting a thumb in his direction, "My brother's got all the luck!" I turned to see Link grinning conceitedly from ear to ear while raising his brow line up a couple of times to attempt at looking sexy.

"Bad boy, huh?" I whisper, "I didn't know bad boys used cherry blossom fragranced soap." I could see his face start to flush a deep red and grinned wildly at my success in making him feel vulnerable, "That's why you need to come clean our dorm! So I won't find out any more of your dirty little secrets!" I add with a laugh.

"Mr. Truth!"

"Sorry!"

"Leave the classroom boy! Next time I see you I expect a bit more respect." He demanded pointing a thick tanned finger towards the door. I sighed and glared at the black haired man who'd gotten me into trouble.

"I hate you, Dark." I muttered as I grabbed my book and walked out the door.

I continued to sit outside the classroom until my friends got out. I had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like going to the dorms just yet. I figured I would see if Link was free this afternoon since Dark had managed to ditch me for another floozy. Dark was what you might call a player. He had a date at least every week and always with a different girl. Last week's victim was that poor lady Anju who was always carrying around a box of tissues. Sure she happened to be easy on the eyes but she dressed too conservatively for her own good and she was extremely shy. Also, she was at least five years older than most of my friends and she'd come back to school in hopes of getting a better job in obtaining a degree. Dark couldn't stand being on the date for more than half an hour once he realized the woman was allergic to everything under the sun. She was probably allergic to him too.

I sighed knowing that Dark only went out with girls to maintain his reputation as well as keeping himself entertained. I didn't particularly mind his choice of a lifestyle as long as he didn't bring the hoochies to our dorm and get nasty on my bed. It peeved me a bit that he spent more time with the sleezies than he did with me but I forced my jealousy into hiding. I was probably a bit more jealous than I cared to know. I must have begun to space out because I failed to notice when the door had opened and students came spilling out of the classroom. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and looked up to see Link standing above me with a grin. I held out my hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Do you have plans today?" He asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Not particularly." I replied as I counted each maroon tile I stepped on as we made our way towards the steel exit door, "I planned on cleaning that pig-sty of a room but it can wait. Why, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." He answered quickly, "But if you aren't busy… do you want to hang out? We could go out for a couple of drinks." I laughed as I pictured Link passed out on the floor from one too many shots.

"Sure. It is the weekend… so we might as well go have some fun." I agree with a hand to my chin. Link gave me a broad grin as I accepted his offer and said he'd meet me at my dorm in a couple of hours. I nod him off and open the heavy steel door that led to outside. It was a bit chilly as winter was slowly approaching. The leaves were a beautiful array of oranges and yellows and the cold chill of the wind felt as though it were biting at my skin. I pulled my thin blue hoodie closer to my body and pulled my white scarf above my nose to keep my face warm. It was definitely time to invest in a new jacket for the one I wore was too small and was littered with moth holes.

Of course, I was not in the shape to go spending money at the moment. I was struggling as it was to meet my tuition each semester and couldn't risk buying clothes. I didn't have time to get a job because I was taking so many hours and I was paying off my classes with money I'd inherited when an aunt had passed away. I figured I'd need to get a job next semester as I was gradually running out of cash from buying necessities from food to tooth paste.

I sat down on a bench which sat right outside of the University. Usually students would sit here to read their books or meet with friends but I guess it had gotten too cold to mingle outside. I pulled a small tin box from my pocket and pulled out a hand rolled cigarette. It was such a bad habit I've been dying to break since I was just 14 years old but hadn't managed yet to do so. I also knew if I quit I would save a lot of money. At least i rolled them myself which happened to be a lot cheaper than buying them by the package. I pulled out a matchbook and pulled a single stick with a tiny red tip and swiped it across the rusty colored paper on the back of the cardboard. I shielded the flame from the wind with my hands and lit my poorly rolled cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke." A feminine voice called from behind me. I turned to see a cutesy blonde haired girl who stood shivering under her lavender sweater.

"I wish you wouldn't wander outside without a jacket." I reply as I see her shaking ferociously. I take off my thin blue hoodie revealing only a long sleeved white t-shirt with wide black stripes running across. I hand it to the freezing girl who takes it gladly.

"It's bad for you. My father is the dean I should get him to ban smoking so maybe it would be easier for you to quit." She replied snuggling close to my shoulder.

"Why don't you do that princess," I reply sarcastically now starting to feel quite frigid so I inhale a deep drag of nicotine to calm my icy nerves. She smacked my arm playfully and looked around at the deserted yard.

"Where are all your friends?" She asks as if she's concerned.

"What do you mean? You're here Zelda." I answer a bit confused, "Who were you expecting… were you looking for Link?" I ask with a sly smile while blowing out a puff of smoke.

"N-no!" She stammers scooting away from me to avoid the cast of tobacco haze coming her way, "I was actually wondering why you weren't with Dark. I thought you two were inseparable." I sighed as her statement was now a part of the past. Truth be told at the beginning of the semester we never left each other's sight.

"He's on another date."

"Dark is such a dirty boy!" She shouts with disgust, "So what are you doing later?"

"I'm going out to have some drinks with Link. Do you want to come?" She smiles but shakes her head to decline.

"No thanks. I need to study! Finals are in three weeks you know!" She replied and begins to give me back my jacket. I nod and say goodbye as she jogs quickly to the building to escape the chilly air. That was so like Zelda to study on the weekend rather than go out and have a good time. I whip my hair to the left to get my long bangs out of my face and let out a sigh as I wonder how Dark's date is going.

"Whatchya doin?" A familiar voice calls from behind me. I smile and turn around.

"I thought you had a date." I reply as Dark takes the cigarette from my hand and starts to take a drag himself.

"It's only 5:00? Are you dense?" He jokes and sits next to me on the bench.

"I didn't know what you're plans were… if you were going out to eat or just going for coffee. I don't know." I answered a bit defensively and crossed my arms to attempt to warm up.

"Actually, I plan on taking her to that new club. What is it called? Bombchu Alley? That place is supposed to be 'the bomb'!" He teases while elbowing me in my ribs. I give him a look of disgust and roll my eyes at his corny joke.

"I'm sure she'll really appreciate you taking her to a sleezy club filled with half dressed woman." I mutter sarcastically, "When she decides to ditch your ass, me and Link will be at the bar."

"Lon-Lon or Romani?" He asks as if he already knows his date is bound to leave him.

"Lon-Lon." I answer through a yawn yanking my now half-burned square from his hands and notice it's gone out from Dark holding it for so long. I sigh and relight it with another valuable match, "Actually I'm not sure. I didn't ask Link but that's where we always go so I just assumed." I add with a shrug. He nods and stands to his feet.

"Well, I'm going to go make myself pretty for Cremia." He says with a wink, "I'll see you later tonight." He ruffles my hair and begins to walk towards the building where the dorms were located. I don't know what's up with the Valor twins and always ruffling my hair.

"Don't leave the bathroom in more a mess than it is!" I shout after him.

"I doubt it could get any worse!" He responds with a laugh and then waves goodbye to me. I couldn't help but relish over the fact of how good-looking of a guy Dark happened to be. Although, Link and him were twins they were only fraternal which gave them the different contrasting characteristics they possessed. I watched him walk away in his tight black jeans and his leather jacket that often helped express his reputation of being the 'bad boy'. I rolled my eyes at his egotistical label and threw the remnants of my cigarette on the ground and stomped it with my foot until I was sure it was out. I picked up my book and walked slowly to the dorm. Upon entering I could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

I laughed to myself as I thought about Dark washing himself with cherry blossom fragranced soap. Then after that thought I blushed fiercely and scolded myself for thinking about him without clothes. I drug my feet slowly across the wooden floor and to the small twin bed on the right side of the room, flopping upon it face first. I decided to take a nap to acquire much needed sleep that had kept me deprived of paying attention in class this afternoon. I knew Link would wake me up when he arrived.

However, that wasn't the case as I was rudely awakened a mere half hour later to Dark shaking my shoulders frantically. I shot my eyes open and grabbed his wrists in alarm instantly thinking I was being attacked. He just laughed in return and let go of his grip on my shoulders.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Dark joked with his arms crossed.

"I… I just haven't gotten any sleep in a while." I groan while rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. He gives me a pair of sympathetic eyes but soon they disappear.

"So how do I look?" He asks as he flaunts himself around the room spinning a few times for emphasis. He was basically wearing the exact same thing from earlier; black jeans, black shoes, and a long sleeve black shirt. As well as the same black leather jacket. In fact, it was hard for me to ever remember a time when he wasn't wearing all black. Instead of criticizing I decide to humor him.

"Like a million bucks." I reply trying to hide my sarcasm. He just grins wildly and grabs his keys sitting on the desk nearby. He was about to walk out of the door before I called after him.

"Forgetting something?"

He turned around to face me with a confused expression, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want a goodbye kiss?" He teased then ran towards me and jumped on top of my frail body knocking the breath straight out of my chest. I squirmed under his weight and managed to push him off before kicking him in the shin.

"No." I finally replied shuddering at his joke, "… your wallet." I said throwing it at him. He tried to catch it but missed horribly and it hit him square between the eyes. He started to grumble curses at me under his breath before smiling and giving me a wink while he walked out the door. Sighing i stood to my feet and headed towards the bathroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror I began to notice how tired I really appeared. My eyes were bloodshot which made me almost appear demonic because of my dark cherry colored irises. I also had dark purple bags under them and my complexion looked more pale than usual. I began to splash some cold water on my face when I heard a knock at the door.

I checked the peephole to see a familiar green figure standing outside. I opened the door and smiled at Link who was looking fresh and ready to go.

"You look nice." I said while looking over his outfit and patting my face dry with a wash cloth. Unlike Dark, Link actually had style and appreciation for the things he wore and I complimented his dark green pea coat.

"Thanks. You look…" He began as he looked me over, "Like you just woke up." He laughs and walked inside to sit on my bed.

"Well, that's because I did." I reply walking towards my closet to see if I own anything else besides my thin blue zip hoodie that was way too small, "I just haven't been getting good rest lately." I said as I looked through the couple of garments that I own.

"Has my brother been keeping you up with his crazy antics?" Link joked leaning back and resting his arms behind his head. I smile weakly and shake my head.

"Not exactly." I soon realize that the only other jacket I have is another hoodie but this time in black. It looked exactly the same as the blue one, still being too small, except it was a tiny bit thicker and had less moth holes. I considered asking Link if I could borrow something to wear but eventually decided against it. I never like to ask for anything. I grabbed my white scarf and wrapped it around my neck pulling it up to cover my face from the icy wind and glanced over to Link, "Ready?"

A/N: So, I don't think it turned out that bad! I'm mostly writing this to distract me from stressing over "A Dark Truth". Fear not, I'm not giving up on that story. I just don't like feeling stuck on one project. Oh by the way…

I don't own Legend of Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of my new story. I just posted another chapter of 'A Dark Truth' which was extremely difficult to write… so I'm happy to post a mind-easing chapter of this story. I feel like I can let my personal feelings out in this story… well sort of. It still has to interpret the characters and portray their emotions in a way that fits their personality. Once again, I'm adding details that are relative to the games… you just might need to think about it for them to make sense. As a warning, I put this under the genre angst because it is going to be a very angry and revengeful story… as well as have some funny happy parts. But once again the genres are angst and drama. So you will see a lot of that.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Time is something I always wish I had more of, as if it's a tangible amount of space. It's irreplaceable, priceless, and constantly being spent. If you try to dwell in the past for too long, you become stuck and time will leave you behind and keep moving on… even if you don't. Memories are created when you witness something time has left behind. Even if you remember for the rest of your life, time has forgotten. It's limited and it doesn't fix your problems, it only hopes that you will forget as well.

I haven't forgotten. Although, I manage to suppress my memories and trap these monsters behind the iron doors of my conscious mind. However, I was careless and didn't lock them and every now and then a past event manages peak its head outside of the door. That's when the flashbacks begin, and I remember… the smell of iron, the splatter of crimson across the ivory carpet, and their faces. Frozen with horror and regret from what has become of them and what they were leaving behind; a horrified 10 year old boy standing in the doorway with his baby blue lunchbox, staring at his mutilated parents.

I was coming home from school without a care in the world, picking a bouquet of dandelions to bring home to my mother. I never found out who it was who killed my parents, for the murderer was never caught. The police put in the report that it was a burglary but nothing was missing from the scene except my mother's pearl necklace, ripped strait off of her neck leaving a thin red contusion behind in the process. That necklace had been passed down from generation to generation and she had told me that she wanted me to give that to my future wife. I wish I had more time to spend with my mother.

I am one of the two remaining 'Truth' family members that are still alive today. My mother had a sister, the one who passed away leaving me with thousands of dollars and my father had a sister. Neither had children. Her name was Impa and she was who I'd be visiting when the holiday semester break had come. She was a cold-hearted woman but she was all I had left so I loved her nonetheless. All of these tragic memories came spiraling back to me as Link talked about him and Dark visiting their grandmother for the holidays. She was the one who paid for them to get through school and she too was all that those two boys had left.

Link and Dark also happened to be orphans. Their mother died while giving birth to them and their father stricken with grief sent them to stay with his mother and then committed suicide. It was quite sad, but at least they didn't remember. I tried to shake my head back to reality as I listened to Link talk about how excited he was to see that dear elderly woman. He had only four shots of whiskey but he was already starting to slur his words. Link was never one to hold his liquor.

"I looooove gramma. Sheez gray-te." He said slowly with a goofy grin then slammed his hand on the wooden bar, "Waiter! Cummeerrr!" The man walked over to where the two of us sat and gave Link a smirk.

"What'll it be sir?" He asked politely.

"Don't call meesirrr, Ingoo!" Link groaned then jutted a thumb in my direction, "Get dis boy summa da good stuff." He turned to me and put a strong hand on my shoulder, "I love yous man."

"Love you too buddy." I replied with a smile then turned to face Ingo, "Just give me a bourbon and coke. I gotta be able to get this guy home later."

Ingo turned to get my drink and I turned to face a very happy Link.

"Sheik, how cumayu don't get yurselfa laydee fran…" He asked while smacking me in the arm, "Yous a good lookin guy mann."

"I don't want one," I reply simply then turn to receive my drink from Ingo and take a sip. He always made it just how I liked it. ¾ bourbon and ¼ coke.

"How come though…" Link asked again smacking his mouth as if he were trying to get a bad taste out.

"Don't really have my sights set on anybody." I answered then glanced around the bar. I saw a few people we knew such as a young man name Kafei with a baby face who'd decided to take out Ms. Conservative Anju, as well as Lulu who was Ruto's twin sister. I glanced a little further to the left and saw an ill-hearted boy named Mido who was always trying to pick a fight with Link and then… a flash of purple. I focused my eyes and saw a man wearing a dark purple jacket with piercing red eyes sitting in a booth sipping on a beer. I gasped and then glanced to Link nervously. I didn't want him to know. I reached back to grab my hood and placed it over my head in hopes that the man would not notice me. Chances were he already had. I gulped down the remnants of my drink and decided to try and persuade Link to leave.

"Hey buddy, you had enough yet?" I try to ask politely as I watch Link down another shot and slam it to the bar hard. He had a drunken plastered smile and his eyelids looked heavy.

"Nah, Sheik. Isss only midnight.. ann Dark said hewuzza comin by!" Link managed to sputter, "He texted me not toolonga go." He added whipping out his phone and then dropping it to the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked it up for him and placed it in his lap. If Link didn't want to leave, I needed to go talk to that man before he came to me.

"Alright man, I was just asking. You're getting a little goofy." I say in one last attempt to knock some sense into him.

"Nahh I'm good. But I needa take-a piss." He mumbled while wiping his lips, "Don't go anywhere…" He demanded while pointing an index finger at me.

"Don't worry…" I replied sarcastically. Where was I going to go, Link? I took this opportunity to go talk to the man in purple on the far side of the room. I snuck my way across with my hood still covering my face in case anyone I knew tried to stop me along the way.

"Hey Sheik!" The man said slyly, "Didn't know you were here." He added with a devious expression.

"Don't give me that Vaati…" I answer quickly while glancing around the room uneasily, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be here."

"I mean, by yourself. What's the deal?" I ask a bit more harshly and take a seat on the bench in front of him. I could have sworn I caught sight of him in the shadows while on the walk over here.

"I can do what I please Sheik." He answered sternly narrowing his eyes in my direction, "How have you been? You look tired…" He continued, curling his chapped lips into an evil smirk. I start to fidget uncomfortably in my seat and I could feel the pace of my heartbeat get faster.

"I'm fine."

"That's what the demon will do to you."

"Shut up." I say firmly while narrowing my eyes at him, "Somebody will hear you."

"You're antsy."

"I'm fine."

"You're coming down."

"Shut up!" I scream loud enough for the people around to hear me. I grabbed Vaati by his collar with my right hand and slammed my fist to the table with my left. A few people turned to stare but quickly turned their attention elsewhere. This was nothing compared to the bar brawls that occurred on a daily basis.

"And you thought I'd be the one to cause a commotion." He said calmly and I hastily let go of his shirt, "I know what will make you feel better."

"I don't want it." I said sternly while clenching my fists at my sides. Temptation.

"You will." He replied simply then stood to his feet and brushed himself off. He swept a lock of dark violet hair behind his ear and started for the door, "You know where to find me when you do."

I could feel my eyes grow wide in half bewilderment and half pure hatred. Vaati knew how to bring out the monster in me. The suppressed demons I restrained in the back of my mind broke loose every time he was around. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes tight. I started to take slow consecutive breaths to bring my irregular heartbeat down to a steady pace. I was beginning to feel much better and I could hear Link calling my name from across the room. I opened my eyes to feel a hand graze my ear and place itself on my shoulder. Every muscle in my body tensed and I jerked away instantly.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sheik… what's up?" A familiar voice called from my right side. I turned to face the perpetrator, my vision still blurry from closing my eyes so tight. I shook my head lightly and rubbed my eyes to see a slightly worried Dark staring back at me. I smiled weakly at him, happy that he was here and that Vaati was gone.

"Hey," I managed to mutter after a prolonged silence, "What's up?" I asked a bit more cheerfully then stood up to greet him.

"Are you okay, man? You seem out of it?" He asked then pulled a red headed girl in a short and provocative dress from behind him. It was Malon's lookalike Cremia. They had so many similar features yet they were completely different. Malon would never expose that much skin, "This is Cremia. Cremia, Sheik. Sheik, Cremia."

"We've met." She squeaks in a high pitch tone, "We have a communications class together."

I don't remember her but I suppose I will go along with it.

"Oh, yeah… that's right…" I mumbled still trying to shake thoughts about my confrontation with Vaati out of my head, "How was the club?"

"Eh, it was alright. But I wanted to bring Cremia to a place where she could feel like the prettiest girl in the room." Dark answered snaking an arm around her thin waist. I could feel my throat go dry and I pretended not to notice his hand creeping to places it didn't belong. So I had been right about the club being filled with half-dressed women. Obviously, Cremia was the jealous type. I could feel my stomach going tight and I decided I needed to leave.

"Yeah… well… that's a shame." I sputter then glance around until I find a drunken Link talking amongst a group of strangers. I didn't even manage a goodbye before I started walking away. They didn't call after me or seem to notice between their affectionate kissing that had begun in the middle of my sentence. I walked up to Link who was telling the random strangers about a story of when he'd gotten his privates stuck in his fly and I carefully started pulling him away.

"Sheik!" He shouted once he'd noticed I'd approached him, "Where ya been man?" He asked then attempted to take a step towards me but stumbled on his way and grabbed on to me to maintain his balance. I gave him a weak grin and helped him over to a bar stool. I asked Ingo for a shot of whiskey. I needed something to calm my nerves. I was stressed. Real stressed. Images of Vaati's devious grin and Dark's hand curving around that slutty girl's hip kept flashing through my mind. I grabbed the shot and drank it quickly. I cringed at the pungent flavor and wiped my mouth hastily. I instantly asked for another.

"Hey Ingo… gimme one too…" Link mumbled tiredly.

"No." I say bluntly and down the next shot swiftly.

"Wha… why?" He asks a bit confused but not angry.

"You've had enough." I reply and slam my hand to the bar for another.

"You've hadda enuff..."

"No… Link you've had enough."

"You've haveenuff…"

"Link!" I shout angrily and turn to face him. His face began to fall and his eyes started to look glazed as his eyebrows curled upwards in sadness. I sigh and rub his back, "I'm sorry…" I mutter softly, "But really… you don't need anymore. B-by the way… your brother is here." I murmur trying to change the subject and point in the direction where I saw him last.

"I dunsee em…" Link mumbled tiredly and rests his chin on his arms on the bar. I turned around and realized he was gone. He must have gone to finish off the date in a bang. Literally. I sigh and turn back to Link whose eyes have since shut and a small stream of drool was flowing down his chin. I smile and take my last shot gracefully before patting him lightly on the back.

"Come on Linky-poo… Time to go home."

I kept glancing at my watch as we walked down the street. Link was wasted but he wasn't trashed to the point he couldn't walk on his own. As long as he wasn't puking I was happy. Babysitting just wasn't my thing. It was getting close to 2:00 in the morning which wasn't that bad. We should get back to the dorms around 2:15 or 2:20. I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched the entire time we walked slowly back towards the University. I kept thinking I saw a flicker of purple in the shadows… or the glint of red eyes. I shrugged it off and took a long drag of my cigarette. I kept the smoke in my lungs for a couple of seconds before releasing it into the air as I spoke.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight so you don't wake up Mikau?" I suggest to Link. For some reason the sound of our shoes tapping against the cobblestone road was easing my nerves. I thought I saw him nod yes in the corner of my eye and figured he'd follow me to wherever I was going anyway, "I'll sleep on the floor-

I saw it again. I jerked my body to turn around and gazed into the shadows creeping along the closed buildings.

"What is it…" Link murmured softly placing a hand on my back.

"It… it's nothing…" I whisper continuing to stare intently into the darkness for a couple of seconds longer before continuing to walk. A few minutes had passed before I heard a snapping sound behind us as if someone had stepped on a twig. I spun quickly on my heels again squinting into the night. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was I imagining this? Maybe I was only paranoid…

"Sheik… are you alright?" Link asked now starting to worry.

"Did you hear that?" I question quickly while taking a few steps towards where I thought I heard the noise.

"N-no…you're freaking me out… is there somebody following us?" He was scared. I could hear it in his trembling words. I sigh and shook my head then turned to face Link with a wry smile.

"No… I'm sorry. I guess I'm imagining things." I replied gently then hooked my right arm around his left and continued to walk the rest of the way, ignoring my inner demons.

I fumbled with my key before finally getting it into the lock and turning it sideways. I was feeling a bit tipsy by this point and I wanted to hurry and lay down. I was still tired. _So tired_. I glanced over to Link who looked as though he were about to pass out at any second. I felt sympathy for the drained boy and finally forced my door open. I heard somebody whispering upon entering and then they went quiet. I instantly turned on the light to shine on the dark room and reveal whoever was dwelling within my sanctuary.

I dropped my key as well as my jaw when I saw Dark on top of Cremia underneath _my_ sheets on _my_ bed.

"What… in the fuck…" I mutter harshly frozen in my steps. I can feel Link trying to look over my shoulder and when he witnessed his brother and the floozy doing the dirty he blushed fiercely and hid behind my back as if to pretend he hadn't seen it, "Get the fuck out." I state bluntly not even taking a step forward.

"Calm down Sheik!" Dark shouted playfully with a grin while rolling off of Cremia and to her side. My eyes widened with horror as I noticed their lack of clothing and I clenched my teeth in rage.

"You are fucking in my bed. Get out." I repeat more sternly. Dark must have seen the rage in my eyes because he began to stutter and stammer as he continued speaking to me.

"Dude… I'm sorry. She spilt water in my bed and… I didn't think you'd be home already…"

"That makes it okay?" I ask raising my voice harshly, "Because you didn't think I'd find out?"

"Sheik… man come on."

My mind was spinning. I couldn't believe he was being such an ignorant ass hole. That was our number one rule. It was the code. No bringing home floozies and definitely no sex in the other guy's bed. It was wrong on so many levels. I could feel my heart begin to beat erratically. Normally I wouldn't be this pissed off… but now was different… now I was…

"Get your ass out of my bed you fucking skank." I hissed hatefully.

"Sheik, don't talk to her like that…" Dark ordered becoming a bit peeved as well. I glanced to him my eyes full of insanity and outrage. He didn't…. He did. I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Tried to think of anything… something that would stop the burning sensation I felt in my temples. Then I thought about it…

I tried to compose myself for the next 5 minutes, enough to do what I needed to before I could retreat to the comforting feeling of the demon roaming through veins. I stomped into the room and began violently ripping the wet sheets and blankets off of Dark's bed. I went into the closet and replaced them with some spares and a new comforter. I dragged a wobbly Link inside from the hallway and demanded he sit on the freshly made bed. He leaned back to sit down but ended up falling due to his drunken stupor. I pulled off his shoes and threw a pillow in his direction then came back from the bathroom with a glass of water and set it on a table next to his side. He was too tired to say anything so he just nodded appreciatively.

"Take care of your brother." I sneered at Dark with hateful fiery eyes, "Make sure he doesn't vomit."

"Where are you going?" He asked as I retreated out the door.

"Out."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bleh! I've been spelling sleazy wrong the past two chapters. I didn't know it was an actual word! Ha ha anyway here is chapter 3. Once again, I need to remind you guys that this story is rated M for 'mature content'. If you find something you are uncomfortable with, please feel free to close the window or hit the back button. I don't want anyone to be offended.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

I sat on the curb a couple of blocks from school, contemplating my actions. I had been furious with Dark and myself but that was hardly enough reason to cross the borders into hell. I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the many missed calls and text messages I'd received from my sleazy roommate. I sighed and closed my eyes realizing I was being a bit foolish. I jammed my fists in the pockets of my jacket and stood to my feet and prepared to return to my apologetic friend. If only had it been that easy.

I could have turned to retreat back to the safety of the dorms. I could have gone back to my comfortable room where it wasn't below freezing and just accept Dark's apologies. We could have talked about the situation and resolved it like young men should and end up laughing about the whole predicament in the end. I could have gone back to slumber in the soft sheets of my warm cozy bed and gotten the rest I very well needed.

Except

Those comfy sheets I so dearly desired were tainted with the residue of a back stabbing friend and an easy girl. The conversation me and Dark could have had would only be resolved if I ended up forgiving him, which at this point seemed impossible. And my room was no longer my relaxing sanctuary where I could relax because it was polluted with the presence of a dishonest and untrustworthy punk. So that's when I realized I'd rather freeze than return back to the dorms.

All of those things I could of done, I didn't, and I spun on my heels away from the direction of school and turned to walk alone down the dark and shady streets of Hyrule town. I walked a few feet before I heard a voice, evil and challenging, but with a hint of charm and appeal.

"Where are you wandering off to?" Vaati asked as I stood still in the street and gazed at him.

"I've been looking for you." I reply honestly and twiddle my fingers behind my back.

"No you haven't," He replied coldly while taking a few steps towards me and running a delicate finger from my jaw line down to my chin. I refused to move and continued to stare into his dark crimson eyes, "You know where to find me… I'm a bit offended you didn't come sooner…" He added while gracefully lowering his hand to tickle my sides and rub against my ribs. I pulled away instantly and glared at him with hateful eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask him violently while grabbing at his wrist and pulling it away from my torso.

"You know… we need to end this love/hate relationship we have going on." Vaati purred in my ear while stroking my cheek with his hand, "You just hate to love me."

"Vaati… stop." I managed to choke out. The contrast between his warm breath against my freezing skin sent shivers down my spine. I took a few steps back and looked towards the ground in frustration. I should have turned around and gone home when I had the chance.

"Well, fine. I can see you don't want to have any fun." He huffed while crossing his arms irritated, "So what is it you want, boy?"

"I need to go." I mutter sharply and begin to turn around. I wanted to go home. Vaati's harsh stare and roaming fingers were making me more angry than Dark had back at the room. Before I could even take a step Vaati's hand was gripped tightly around my wrist and he held me put. I tried to yank away but he silenced me.

"Just take it." I heard him growl then he squeezed my wrist tightly forcing my fingers to open, revealing my empty palm. He fiddled around in his pocket before pulling out a tiny glass tube filled with a white substance. The container was about the width of a pencil and about two inches long and had a tiny black rubber cap. He put the vial in my hand and I flipped it over back and forth in my palm then gazed back at him with a confused look. I knew exactly what this was.

"Vaati, I can't afford this." I said hastily trying to hand it back to him. He stood still with his arms crossed refusing to retrieve it.

"This one is on me." He replied simply with a smirk, "It's new and I can charge more for it. That means I have more money to flaunt around how I choose which also means…" He added while stepping forward and whispering in my ear, "More to give freely to that pretty boy down the street." Wisps of his long hair were tickling the curve of my neck and I turned away from him abruptly.

"I really need to get going…" I choked out while gently placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away slowly. Although I hated to admit it, Vaati was a real handsome guy. He had a slender face with high cheek bones and long silky hair that went a few inches past his shoulders. However, he was nothing but trouble and when things finally turned for the worse with him I didn't want to be around to see it. If he hadn't been a complete shmuck I might have been interested.

"What's the rush?" He asked softly with a devious smirk. He gently pushed me against the wall placing his hands on either side of me while leaning against the rust colored bricks. I was beginning to grow nervous when I heard somebody calling my name from up the street. Vaati hissed in annoyance and turned his head in the direction of the sound, "Who's that?"

"I-I'm not sure." I lied through a fit of sputters. He sighed and backed away from me.

"What a shame…" He grumbled angrily but then replaced his frown with a sly smile. He placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him, "Guess this is goodbye, love." He turned to look once more towards the impending calling of my name and scowled. He wanted to know who was looking for me. Vaati then walked away and turned down the nearest alley, returning to the shadows. That's when I took off running in the opposite direction of Dark's voice. I didn't want him to find me now. I ran for a couple of blocks and across the park, towards the bridge. By the time I had gotten here I was out of breath and sweating profusely even though it was freezing outside.

I eased my way down the steep slope and walked cautiously under the bridge making sure there weren't any homeless people or hoodlums dwelling underneath it. Luckily there weren't and I crept my way under and sat down on the cold stone floor. I then pulled the glass container from my pocket and rolled it between my fingers watching the chalky substance inside slide around. And I melted.

It was white. It didn't have a yellow tint.

It was a fine powder, not chunky and granular.

It was blow. It wasn't ice.

I couldn't believe Vaati was throwing around something so pricy. I knew I wouldn't be getting this for free again. I was a bit hesitant to open the vial. I could very well chunk this monster into the darkness and dispose of it like a good man should. I knew that if I committed, right here and now I was going to feel ten time worse later. Then I saw the truth in Vaati's little scheme. He knew I would come back. Ease the pain with more pain, that's how it worked.

I hated the thought of myself being considered an addict. I would never admit to the title but I was honest with myself that after I had a taste I always wanted more. People always told me that after the first time, you're destined for a long life of cravings and that you'll never be the same. My first time shaking hands with the devil was like battling an oncoming car. I had been lucky enough to survive but I would always walk with a limp. I knew that this container would be empty by the end of the night and I was confused as to why I was stalling. I was fully aware of what I wanted. It wasn't only because I was angry with Dark. It was about feeling good. Feeling normal. Feeling complete. I began to wonder when it was that I had just stopped being happy…

Then I remembered.

It was when I saw my mother's vacant eyes staring at me, her lifeless body lying in the doorway of her bedroom.

I pulled out the tin box that held my cigarettes and set it on my lap. I popped off the rubber top of the tiny glass tube and poured the contents with a shaky hand on top of it. I stopped and stared at the beautiful white powder, and then I looked to my hands that were still violently trembling. My heart was beating rapidly and i tried to calm down. Either I was really excited or extremely paranoid. I took a deep breath and pulled out my wallet to retrieve my ID. I looked at the picture gazing back at me. Even in 2-D form I looked utterly depressed. I wasn't smiling and my eyes were distant. I sighed and began to use the card to spread the powder and separate it into three thick lines about two inches long.

I could still turn back. I still had time. I could simply stand to my feet and send the beast barreling to disperse onto the ground. I didn't.

I held the tin box closer to my face and put a finger to my left nostril cutting off air flow. I took a deep breath before inching closer to the first line and then… I did it.

I snorted the line and then it was gone. It was inside my body traveling quickly to my brain and there was no turning back now.

I leaned against the stone wall behind me and rested my head back as I stared up at the bottom of the bridge littered with graffiti. My muscles instantly relaxed and I could feel my eyes get larger as I became instantly awake and aware of my surroundings. I put my left hand to my chest and could feel my heartbeat quicken but on the inside it felt slow and steady. A small smile began tugging at the corner of my lips and I closed my eyes in tranquility. It felt so nice in the comforting arms of the monster. Even though it was freezing outside I felt warm and content. I looked down at my last two little friends and finished them off in a matter of minutes. I was ready to return home, now that my nerves were at ease.

Total bliss and joy were flowing through my veins and to my quickened heart. I was ready to apologize to Dark for overreacting and lay in my comfortable bed. However, I wasn't tired anymore. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight and I'd pass out all day tomorrow. I was walking slow and steady, in no rush whatsoever, knowing I'd have to sit in my room with nothing to occupy me. I could feel remnants of the drug draining down my throat and to the back of my tongue, rendering it completely numb. I smacked my mouth and lips and smiled at the tingling sensation and before I knew it I almost ran right into a dark figure standing next to the fountain in front of the University.

"Hey, where the fuck have you been?" The man shouted and I turned around with a goofy grin to meet the piercing crimson eyes of Dark. My smile grew even wider and took a step closer.

"I was just walking around." I replied simply and took a seat on the edge of the stone fountain. I noticed I couldn't stop moving my legs and tapping my feet and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"You were just walking around?" He answered harshly raising his voice and staring down at me with anger, "I've been looking for you for hours. Where did you go?"

"I was down by the bridge." I shrugged casually.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

His fiery eyes dimmed and his face softened as he took a seat next to me.

"Look Sheik… I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered placing a hand on my thigh. My eyes widened and so did the smirk on my face.

"It's okay Dark. It's not a big deal." Did I really just say it wasn't a big deal? I made it a huge deal! And now I was taking it all back just because I was high?

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry as he looked curiously at the smile plastered on my face. I just nodded and pulled out a cigarette to occupy myself instead of fidgeting around restlessly, "You look exhausted… why don't you come back to the room?"

"Nah, I'm okay." I replied cheerfully. I knew I must have looked terrible but I felt great and I didn't feel like wasting time trying to sleep.

"Your eyes… look…" Dark began to mutter as he examined my face. I almost choked on my breath as I realized my pupils must have been extremely dilated. I jerked my head away from him and focused on trying to find my matches as a cover, "Tired…" He finished and I sighed with relief. He continued to look at me with concern and his eyes seemed to be filled with hurt. It was such a buzz kill to see him look so depressed and I scorned him mentally for bringing me down when I felt so good. For a second, I had thought he'd caught on. Dark wasn't stupid. I lit my cigarette and turned to face him with a friendly grin.

"I'm fine really. I feel great." Dammit I'm so stupid. That was too big of a hint to my sinful act I'd partaken in only a few minutes ago. The confirmation in his eyes deepened the sorrow held in them and I realized that he knew. I could see the area above his lower lids start to glisten as tears began to form in their ducts. And it broke my heart. All of my good energy and feelings of joy shattered in an instant as I watched a single tear roll down his cheek. I don't know why he let it fall or why he didn't attempt to wipe it away because I had always thought of Dark as the type that was too masculine to cry, even if we were best friends. Maybe it was because it was night out and he thought I wouldn't see or maybe he wanted me to know. I stood up suddenly overcome with panic and nausea. I continued to stay there frozen in my steps to retreat and return to the shadows. My eyes were locked onto his and I couldn't move an inch. He too stood to his feet and walked towards me slowly. I gulped hard as he approached, fearing what he was going to do or say.

And he hugged me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was frozen with shock as I could feel him trembling against my chest. He was a bit taller and had a definite bigger build and I felt trapped as he held my frail body against his. I raised my arms that were still limp at my sides and draped them around Dark. It was nothing compared to the strong and sturdy hold he had on me but I was so surprised and anxious I didn't know what to do. I rubbed his back softly and tried to pull away from him.

"D-Dark what's wrong?" I asked stupidly. This only made him cling to me even tighter and shake even more. I felt horrible now. I felt dirty. I had nothing else to say except, "I'm… s-sorry…" I choked out the words with a broken voice. He pulled away with a grip on my shoulders gazing at me with a grief-stricken face.

"When did this happen to you?" He asked fearfully as if I had been infected with a certain disease at some point in my life. I suppose that addiction could be considered a sickness.

"Years ago." I answered shortly looking away from the hurt in his eyes.

"Years ago…" He repeated, finally letting go of me, "How did I not figure out sooner?"

"I stopped for a while." I had indeed stopped after I met Dark. He brought out a happiness in me I hadn't felt in a long time. But after we started to drift apart and he spent more time getting laid than having my back I started to use again. I wouldn't let him know that. It wasn't his fault.

"I can help you quit…" He whispered.

"I don't need help." I almost laughed, "You act as if I'm dying."

"You could die."

"The point is that you literally cannot help me. I'm the only one who can make decisions for me." I answered truthfully and sat back down on the edge of the fountain. I finally lit the cigarette still wedged between my fingers and relaxed into the nicotine.

"What is it?" He asked curiously then sat down to my left.

"What?"

"What are you on right now?"

I remained silent.

"Last week you didn't sleep for days. This week you're passing out any chance you get." He stated as if he'd been watching me the entire time, "That's why you keep falling asleep in class."

"That was something else."

"What?"

"I was high on something else then. This is different."

Dark just stared at me with his jaw dropped. I wasn't looking directly at him but I could see it in the corner of my eye.

"Are you serious?" He finally muttered. I knew Dark was dumbfounded by this realization even if he had noticed my suspicious behavior.

"Serious." I answer shortly and take a long drag of my square before looking at him.

"So what are they?" He asked finally, "And what else do you do?"

I sighed. He thought I was some low-life junkie now and would probably end our friendship after tonight. I didn't want to answer him. Answering would mean admitting it aloud and I didn't know if I was ready for that. Then again, it would be nice to get it off my chest.

"I was doing speed last week. I'm on coke right now." The words tasted bitter coming out of my mouth and I continued to take quick drags on my cigarette out of anxiety. Dark didn't respond for about five minutes and when he did it wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"You haven't eaten in a while, have you? Let me make you something." He offered pulling at my arm to stand up and walk with him. I gently pulled it away and continued to sit.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sheik, I don't even remember the last time I've seen you eat."

"That's because you haven't been around me enough to see it."

That was bitter. Where did that come from?

"All you do is go around trying to get some pussy from skanky girls. I could completely vanish without a trace, be gone for days, and you wouldn't notice until after you got done fucking in my bed. You're more the whore than them." I spat then swatted my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Where did this sudden anger come from? Was I coming down already? Great, I'd probably be bawling my eyes out in the next hour. I jammed my hands in my pockets and walked past Dark and towards our room. I knew he'd be following, where else would he go? Sure enough I could hear the pitter patter of his shoes taking steps on the ground and I knew he was behind me.

We had arrived at our door and Dark had still yet to speak a single word. I fumbled with the key trying to get it in the lock but my hands were shaky and I ended up dropping it on the floor.

"Fuck…" I groaned angrily then bent down to pick it up, "Fucking slippery ass key just tries to fuck with me every single FUCKING time…" I muttered in another attempt to get the door open. I couldn't even get a grip on the knob my hands were shaking so bad and I ended up getting pissed and chunking the silver object on the far side of the hall and kicking and punching the air violently. I must have looked extremely stupid to any outsiders that happened to be watching, or better yet completely insane. Why was I so angry? I was throwing a temper tantrum just because I was too stoned to open my own door. I sighed and clasped my hair into tight fists and mentally screamed at myself. I walked stupidly over to where I'd thrown my key while Dark opened the door easily. I returned shortly and immediately began to strip off clothing.

I struggled to get my shirt over my head and threw it hastily to my right not even noticing I'd whacked Link in the face until I heard him murmur and shift in his sleep. I began to take off my shoes stumbling a bit since I was standing up and then caught sight of my bed. I groaned, irritated that I was going to have to lie amongst the aftermath of Dark's dirty doing. I sighed and turned to face him who had been standing in the middle of the room watching me.

"You can sleep in my bed." I answered softly. I was getting tired of being frustrated because of petty reasons.

"That's okay…" He replied while stretching his arms and yawning.

"You're going to sleep in my bed. I am not going to lay in it, so I'll be very angry if you refuse to sleep there after you contaminated it." I stated sharply, "Besides… I'm not going to get any sleep anyways." I added then pushed past Dark and entered the bathroom.

"Oh goddesses…" I whispered harshly as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I felt like I had aged 5 years in the past two weeks. The bags under my eyes now had their own bags and my eyes were so bloodshot my entire eyeball looked completely red, except for the fact that I had a huge dilated pupil in the middle. I then looked at my chest and arms and realized Dark was right when he said he couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd eaten. I tried to recall the last day as I stared at my protruding ribs and visible sternum. My elbows looked bigger than usual because the appendages attached to them had shrunk. I was sure I could almost fit my index finger and thumb around my bicep. I rested my elbows on the counter and placed my face in my hands. Just as I predicted, then came the water works. I held no shame in crying. A man's gotta cry when a man's gotta cry.

I was upset for a lot of reasons. I'd given into my temptations, I'd confessed to Dark, I'd called him out about his actions in spite of my own hidden feelings, and I was horrified of what I was doing to my body. I didn't even recognize my own reflection. And now I was just a rotten, dirty, wasted away shmuck. And most of all I was upset because all of these things were my own fault and I could have prevented them.

I don't know when it was that Dark came into the bathroom but I could feel his calloused hand on my bare back rubbing soothing circles. I shifted the weight on my feet and lifted my face to meet his gaze through the mirror. I wiped away any stray tears and the snot dribbling from my nose and forced a smile. I was so done with moping. I splashed some more water on my face and walked into the bedroom and sat on my bed, noticing the sheets had been changed. They were too big and didn't fit the bed but it was the thought that counted.

"Thanks..." I muttered with a wry smile and then laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't going to be tired for a while but it didn't mean I couldn't rest. I could feel the far side of the bed sink down and I flicked my eyes over to see Dark with a plate in his hands. I grinned as I looked at the sloppily made sandwich he was trying to hand to me, "I'm good Dark. Thanks anyway…"

"Please. I washed my hands before I made it." He replied with a frown.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"So you'll eat it?" He asked hopefully, putting the plate in my lap.

"No…" I mumbled before bursting out into laughter.

"Just a bite?" He begged picking the sandwich up and holding it up to my face. I rolled my eyes and decided to oblige and bit into it while it was still in his hands. It tasted like cardboard but I forced it down with a glass of water.

"If I knew you were going to feed me I would have eaten the whole thing." I teased with a grin.

"I can do that." He answered quickly and repeatedly bumped the sandwich into my face. I pushed him away while trying not to laugh. Eventually Dark had convinced me to take a few more bites and he finished the rest.

"By the way… I didn't really wash my hands." He added as he licked his fingertips clean of any crumbs. My jaw dropped and I looked to him in disgust while whacking him with a nearby pillow.

The sun was going to rise soon and we both decided to attempt to sleep even though I was sure Dark would have no problem. I'd been laying there for about an hour when I could feel my withdrawal symptoms start to set in. I kicked off my comforter, sending it to the ground where Dark was sleeping. It was so hot but I had the chills as if I were freezing. I was trembling so bad my teeth started to chatter and I could feel drops of sweat rolling down my face. I tried desperately to stop but I couldn't keep myself from quivering. I had begun to shake so hard that the bedframe started to tap consistently against the wall making a loud tapping noise which eventually woke Dark up. He must have felt the vibrations through the wooden floor.

"Sheik!" He whispered loudly careful not to wake Link, "Are you okay?" He asked gripping onto my arms to try and get them to stop moving and wiping the sweat from my forehead with one of his hands.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I sputtered through chattering teeth, "T-this-s hap-pens all the t-time."

He just looked to me in disbelief and I tried to force a smile, "Take deep breaths… or something… maybe that will make you calm down." He recommended. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"It's not as though I'm choosing to do this."

He frowned then to my surprise started to lie down on the bed next to me. I scoot hurriedly away so he'll have room and so that our bare skin won't touch. It was making me nervous and being nervous equals a faster heartbeat and my heart was beating so fast as it was I was afraid it might explode.

"I-it's ok-kay Dark-k." I stammered quickly then took a deep breath so my next sentence wouldn't sound so broken, "You don't have to sit here and… a-and watch me."

"Maybe if I sit here and talk to you… it'll go away." Dark suggested like it was some beast he could ward off. I smiled wearily and we continued to talk until Dark's eyelids slowly closed and he fell asleep still lying on my bed.

The sun had since risen and I didn't worry about Link waking up and seeing his brother lying in bed with me. I knew he'd be passed out at least until noon in order to recover from his night of drinking. I was feeling much better now. The worst was over and now I just suffered with sore muscles and a burning nose. I glanced over to a slumbering Dark who was looking ever so beautiful and serene, "You fool… You shouldn't be sleeping here." I whispered harshly and gently flicked away a stray hair from his face, "It gives me ideas."

"…Is that so?"

A/N: Wow, way to write a novel! Cheese and rice... i got a little carried away. hehe Oh by the way 'A Dark Truth' readers! I will be posting a new chapter TOMORROW. Probably at night. So depending on how late you stay up it could be the next day. I'm excited to write a new chapter of 'A Dark Truth'. This story is so angsty _ I love it but writing it i get a little sad... 'A Dark Truth' is funny and happy and yay! So, yeah now i know i did the right thing writing this so it'll motivate me to write the other. And vice versa. :D By the way! I'm def going to draw what these characters look like in my mind and probably put it on my profile somehow... on that little image thing. avatar? I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it took me long enough to update this story. Ha, well here you are. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, if you wish. I will probably update again on Thursday.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

_I glanced over to a slumbering Dark who was looking ever so beautiful and serene, "You fool… You shouldn't be sleeping here." I whispered harshly and gently flicked away a stray hair from his face, "It gives me ideas."_

_"…Is that so?"_

Every muscle in my body tensed as I stared nervously into Dark's ruby eyes. How long had he been awake? I was more than nervous. I was about to have a full-fledged anxiety attack. Dark continued to lay there casually on his side while propping his head up with his hand, looking towards me with curiosity. The smirk on his face was causing my stomach to turn somersaults and I could feel the pungent taste of bile at the back of my throat. I continued to sit there idiotically with fear-stricken eyes as I tried to come up a comeback… anything to cover up the humiliating statement I just let slip from my mouth. The smirk on his face slowly started to retreat as he continued to stare back at me; I was still speechless and overcome with a nauseating amount of shock. Every second felt like hours and I knew I had to say something. Anything to break the nerve-wrecking silence.

"Good morning." Really, Sheik? Wow. At least it was a full sentence instead of the undecipherable gibberish I was thinking in my head. Dark narrowed his piercing eyes at me for just a second, and then with a sigh, rolled off of the bed to his feet.

"How are you feeling today?" Dark stated almost irritably and then made his way to the bathroom. I began to wonder if my foolish words had upset him.

"Fine, I suppose." I muttered with a hint of sorrow tainting my words. I had a feeling that mine and Dark's relationship was going to be a lot different after last night.

"Good." Was Dark's simple reply as he walked back out of the bathroom, "You plan on taking a shower?"

I sighed as I began to notice how much Dark's demeanor had changed, "Sure…"

"What do you plan on doing today?" Dark asked almost accusingly. I glanced to him with a raised eyebrow as I rummaged for clothes in my closet.

"I was going to go to town." I found a dark blue shirt with a tribal looking eye on the front and looked at it curiously. I think it used to belong to my dad. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and started towards the now empty bathroom.

"Can I come with you?" He asked with the least bit of excitement. I figured he only wanted to come to keep me out of 'trouble'. I turned to stare at him, while standing in the door way with a blank expression, trying to figure out his motives, "… I mean we haven't spent time together in a while…" He continued. I saw him fidget uneasily under my piercing gaze and I finally nodded 'yes' then turned to start the water.

I began to contemplate the reasons as to why Dark was acting so strange while rubbing my aching muscles under the intense heat of the steamy water. Despite his attitude I was a bit excited that we were going to be spending the day together. I couldn't remember the last time we were left alone by ourselves. The concept made me smile with joy and I could feel a warmth inside me start to melt the ice that encased my heart for the past few months. I stepped out of the shower delicately, careful not to slip on the slick tiled floor and ruffled a towel through my hair vigorously. I pulled on my clothes and noticed that my pants were surprisingly loose. They had once been very tight and fitting but now they hung lightly on my hips and I could feel the extra space in the legs when I walked. I exited the bathroom after brushing my teeth to rid the residue of cigarette smoke I could taste in my mouth and almost didn't recognize Dark sitting on my bed.

He'd ditched the leather jacket for a simple black hoodie. I couldn't recall a time when he wasn't wearing that wretched garment and I slightly smiled at his new look. He appeared… more like Dark. He stood up with a grin and flung his bangs from his face, revealing those lovely cherry eyes. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it tightly around my neck and the lower half of my face to protect my nose and lips from the icy wind.

"Ready?"

For the most part, Dark and I walked in silence along the cobblestone road. There was a heavy fog cascading throughout the air, creating a mystical appearance amongst the ancient town. Hyrule had existed for thousands and thousands of years and its history was shown through its rugged looking buildings, worn by age. We were heading towards a small shop called 'The Ranch' that Malon's father owned. It was mostly a place to buy food and everything for sale was either homemade or homegrown. It was a small little store but it managed to stay in business, considering it was close to the University and the prices were reasonable. Anybody who was friends with Malon, considered her family and would stay dedicated to only shopping at The Ranch to help out her and her father. Malon worked there part time when she wasn't attending school and it was the success of this store that kept her bills paid for her tuition.

"Hello boys!" a pudgy man with a thick moustache called from behind the counter.

"Hey Talon," Dark replied while giving him a nod, "How's it going?"

"We've been a bit slow today… which is odd. This place is usually packed on Saturdays." He answered a bit solemnly.

"Maybe it's the weather." I added while I browsed around looking at meats and cheeses, "It looks nasty out there… but it's only the fog." Talon only shrugged as the two of us began picking out our items. Our diet consisted mostly of sandwiches so meat, cheese, and bread were the items on our list. We asked Talon for a large wheel of aged cheddar, a large cured ham, two loaves of bread, and a large stick of salami. He bagged up our groceries and even threw in two large bottles of milk for free.

"Thank you Talon." I said appreciatively as we grabbed our paper sacks.

"Anything for you two! Tell Linky I said hello!" He replied with a hearty laugh. Dark assured him he would and we started for the door.

"You want to go to the park for a bit?" Dark asked casually, "I'm starving."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but I'd take any chance I had to be with Dark alone. Once we arrived, I glanced towards the large wooden sign that hung along the gate that surrounded the area. 'Kokiri Park: Home of The Great Deku Tree' it read in beautiful old-English calligraphy. In the very midst of the park stood a tree that towered high above any other tree I have ever seen. It had to be reaching around 70-80 feet tall and stretched out about 20-30 feet wide. The tree was as old as Hyrule and the city had taken precautions to make sure that it was carefully protected. It was odd, the way the bark curled around, jutting in different directions on the front of the tree almost made it look as though the tree had a face with two large branches in the middle creating a moustache-like appearance. I laughed to myself as I thought about how silly that sounded and took a seat underneath the vast shade the large tree cast on the ground. Dark sat next to me leaning against the trunk with his hands behind his head.

"Link loves it over here," He stated while gazing into the distance, "We should have asked him to come." Link was always one with the forest. I pulled out the stick of salami and took a large bite out of it, "I see you've regained your appetite." Dark laughed as he watched me struggle to chew the huge chunk of food in my mouth. I finally forced it down with a swallow and took a swig of milk.

"Yes, indeed I have." I replied nonchalantly and took another bite.

"Now if only we could get you to sleep!" He exclaimed with a slap to my shoulder. I handed him the stick and lay down on my back, getting comfortable against the soft grass.

"I could fall asleep right now." I joked with a wink although I wasn't really kidding. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy and I wanted to close them so bad and fall asleep right here but I couldn't. We needed to take our groceries back to the house. We stayed a bit longer, chatting about trivial things until we stood up to leave.

"So who's your next target?" I asked a bit irritably as we walked slowly back to our room.

"What do you mean?" Dark replied with a confused look upon his face. I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the next floozy you are going to ask out?" I repeated while biting on my lower lip hoping that didn't sound too harsh. I was only curious.

"Oh…" He muttered while looking towards the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I think I'll take a break from dating for a while. Besides, the girls are starting to talk amongst themselves and they're figuring out my game." He finished with a laugh.

"I bet they'd kill each other out of jealousy before they took it up with you." I answered with a grin. Dark could play all the girls he wanted and they just didn't care. They only wanted a piece of Dark's charm and devilish good looks. Dark shrugged casually and gave me a smile showing off those pearly fangs of his, "I noticed you aren't wearing your jacket. What's up with that?" I asked while pulling at one of his sleeves.

"This one is more comfortable." He answered while pulling the fabric close to him, "Besides… didn't you give this to me?"

I stopped walking and gave him a once over and then nodded with surprise, "So I did. I forgot about that. It was too big for me."

"I bet it would eat you as you are now." Dark replied with a hint of sorrow, "You're so tiny." He joked at he poked at my side then cringed when all he felt was bone.

"Meh… at least I'm tall." I shrugged. He looked at me with a grin and I tried to hide my blush, "What's up with you? You keep smiling at me." I nagged trying to sound annoyed. This only made him laugh at me and punch me lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm just having fun. You were right when you said we haven't hung out in a while." He answered seriously while looking down the street, "I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"Well I hope it lasts." Was all I could think to say as I continued to stare and gawk at the gorgeous dark headed boy. However, this joyous moment was short lived for when I turned back to look forward I immediately stopped short in my tracks and almost dropped the paper sack i was carrying that was full with our groceries. _Fuck…not now! _

There he was, standing about 10 feet in front of us. I recognized his sleek figure and violet locks perfectly, even through the thick fog. Dark turned around to look at me with eyes filled with concern. I could see his mouth moving but I failed to hear what he was saying, as time stood still. Vaati's haunting red eyes were pointed directly at me and he didn't appear to be in a good mood. I gulped down a mouth full of dry air as I felt my throat tense up. _Please don't speak to me Vaati…please I'm begging you…_ I continued to stare back at him with pleading eyes, slightly moving my right shoulder as if to motion towards Dark. I saw him shift his eyes to look at my worried roommate who was still trying to talk to me but it was as though the world was mute. Vaati's eyes widened and I could see little flames of fury dancing in his irises. He looked back to meet my gaze and shook his head ever so slightly from side to side as if he were scolding a naughty child. I almost choked on my breath and I frantically grabbed Dark's hand and led him down the next street. Finally, my moments of deafness subsided and I could hear everything from the people bustling around the streets, horns honking, and Dark shouting at me desperately.

"Sheik! What the fuck is going on?" He yelled while taking my shoulders in his hands and violently shaking me. We couldn't stay here, we needed to keep moving.

"Dark, please let me explain later. We need to go now." I stated as I glanced around looking for my tormentor.

"No, Sheik. You need to talk now." He said firmly and stood his ground. I tugged and pulled on him vigorously but he wasn't about to budge.

"Dark, i—

"There you are, darling." A familiar and seductive voice purred from behind Dark. My blood turned to ice as I slowly shifted my eyes to look behind my roommate. Vaati began walking elegantly up to the two of use, his movements like a cat, swift and treacherous.

"V-Vaati… um… hi…" I managed to sputter while glancing from one boy to the other. Maybe I could make Vaati off as an old friend or perhaps a cousin; however, I knew that he wouldn't let that slide. Vaati was very unhappy at this point and I could feel his rage radiating from his body.

"What are you doing, wandering the streets by yourself?" He teased. This was part of Vaati's sick twisted logic into getting me to admit to something I didn't want to. Obviously he could see Dark standing right next to me. He wanted to know who he was and he didn't care if I told him or if Dark told him, himself. At this Dark actually burst into laughter.

"Aw, who's your friend Sheik?" Dark joked, "He's worried about you. No need to fret stranger. I'm keeping a sharp eye on him." He finished while pointing a finger at a smirking Vaati, "My name's Dark. Who are you?"

The violet-haired man flicked his crimson eyes in my direction and his upper lip curled into an evil looking grin as he showed off his fearsome fangs. I didn't find them cute, like I did Dark's. His smile was deceitful and those sharp teeth were wicked and devious.

"Sheik, my love. Why don't you introduce us?" Vaati stated sharply. His grin had vanished and now he was just glaring at me with pure and utter resentment. Dark raised an eyebrow and turned to look towards me. By this point I was trembling ferociously trying to get a grip on my nerves and muster the courage to speak. Dark already knew enough about my dirty side life. He didn't need any other details, "I see he's a bit nervous…" Vatti muttered while turning his attention back to Dark, "Allow me. My name is Vaati. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know Sheik? I haven't seen you around school?" Dark asked quite interested in this strange new man. Vaati looked towards me once more, this time his grin had returned and he put a hand to his chin as if he were debating in his mind what he was going to say. I still hadn't managed to choke out any words. I was almost waiting eagerly to hear what Vaati was going to tell him.

"Well to be honest, I'm Sheik's—

_If the next two words that come out of your mouth are drug dealer I'm gonna…_

"Vaati… please." I finally sputtered through a quivering voice.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Vaati asked mockingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't." I said firmly while clenching my fists to my sides.

"Sheik, don't you think it's important that you introduce your—

"VAATI!" I shrieked hysterically while waving my arms violently for him to just stop.

"Boyfriend." Vaati finished with a sly smile then took a few steps closer to me and ran a long bony middle finger along my jaw-line. _Boyfriend…?_ I was certain my heart skipped a beat as I heard him say that single word and now I was definitely speechless. Dark's jaw dropped in astonishment as he stared at the two of us. He didn't look embarrassed or mortified like I thought he'd be if he found out his best friend had a thing for boys. I figured he'd be ashamed of me and angry that I'd kept such a huge secret. We were roommates after all, and that was definitely a detail you would want to know about the person you shared your living space with. I continued to glance at Dark, ignoring Vaati's creeping hands to try and observe his emotions and process his thoughts. He looked almost… irritated, "If you don't mind Dark… could I have a word with Sheik here. We have some things to discuss." He muttered harshly and grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the corner.

"Who do you think you are?" He roared angrily while pushing me against the wall, "I can't believe you had the nerve…" He narrowed his gaze at me as if searching for an answer within my shocked ruby eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" I sputtered as I tried to wiggle out of his grip, "What the hell was that about?"

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly and twisted my wrist above my head. He was speaking loud enough to make his point, yet low enough so Dark would not hear him over the bustling city, "You belong to me. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you." I growled and spit square in his face. His eyes nearly shot out of his head and his grip on my wrist tightened to the point it was cutting off circulation. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he wiped the saliva from his face, then replaced his scowl with a devious smirk.

"I don't understand your resistance boy." He grumbled through his devilish grin, "You will be mine. Don't make me have to get rid of your friend." He finished, then reared back his arm and crashed a hard fist into my stomach. The pain shot throughout my body, spreading to my chest and down to my legs causing my knees to buckle and sending me to fall forward. Vaati caught me before I could land to the ground and began to pat my back as I gasped and choked for air. He knelt down to meet my eyes and used his thumb to wipe a thin line of blood from my mouth before pressing his filthy lips roughly to mine. Before I could react he pulled away and pushed me to the ground then took off down the street. And he said I was the one that had a love/hate problem? I coughed and gagged for another minute before rising to my feet and taking a deep breath. I began to wonder if Dark had even stayed to wait for me. _Well, this is going to be an awkward conversation… _I began to walk towards where we had left him and peered cautiously around the corner to see if he had remained. Sure enough, there he was sitting with his knees to his chest leaning against the stone wall. He had his arms crossed on top of his knees and he was resting his face in the soft fabric of his sleeves.

"Hey Dark…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter of 'Russian Roulette'! Maybe the title will make more sense later on. Anyway, I want to start off by asking you guys… I know this is probably going to sound weird… but have any of you tried adding me on yahoo? Like… email wise? Um, I got a 'messenger add' thingy and… I didn't think anybody and I mean ANYBODY knew about that email except for me. Literally, I haven't told anyone about it… and I disabled the view option on my profile. I only use that email for my fanfiction account. Then I checked my deviant art account to see if you could view my email that way… and I'm pretty sure you can't. I just thought it was odd that a stranger would suddenly do that… if it happens to be one of you guys then it'll be ten times less creepy. But I got all freaked out and hid all my information and stuff… but now the cat is out of the bag. So, if for any reason you guys want to ask me a question or send me a message other than a pm feel free to email me. Man… I'm so disturbed. I want to know who it is pronto!

Chapter 5

"How many more secrets do you have Sheik?" Dark asked with grief stricken eyes. My heart sank and i knelt down beside him on the busy street.

"Dark… it's not what you think." I muttered through a sigh, "I don't feel safe talking about it here. Can we go back to the room and discuss this?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't even know who you are." Dark answered angrily while picking up our grocery bags and walking in the direction of the university. I jogged to catch up to him and followed in silence the rest of the way. Upon entering the room, he threw the bags on the ground then walked to his bed where Link was still lying dead asleep.

"Link, get up." He grumbled while nudging his brother.

"Mmm… go away…" He mumbled sleepily while rolling towards the far side of the bed.

"Link! Get out! Go sleep in your own room." He repeated while grabbing his foot and pulling the lazy boy from the comfort of the fluffy sheets. Link hit the floor with a thud and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Daaaark…" Link moaned while flattening his body on the floor, still refusing to move. I was laughing hysterically by this point but then caught a glance of Dark's serious expression and ceased my giggles. I walked over to Link, grabbed the glass of water I'd placed by his bed last night, and poured it on his head in one swift moment. He started frantically kicking and scooting away from the flow of water and then stood to his feet, "I'm up! I'm up… goddesses… you guys are mean." He pouted and grabbed his shoes then retreated out the door. Dark then took a seat at the edge of his bed, crossed his arms, and stared at me.

"Talk."

I gulped down the last bit of dignity I still had and decided to cave. This was my last chance.

"Well, for starters… Vaati is NOT my boyfriend." I stated through gritted teeth. Damn, that violet-haired idiot. I started fidgeting my hands and rubbing my knuckles while I thought of what to say next, "He was just being a fool because he's jealous of you…"

"So, what is he to you? Why is he so touchy?" Dark asked irritably. I noticed his lip curl up in distaste and I raised an eyebrow at his sudden show of resentment, then thought quickly of how I could answer his question.

"Well… to be honest…" I muttered slowly, trying to spit out my guilty conscious into words, "He's the one… who…"

"Hooks you up with dope?" Dark finished while narrowing his ruby eyes. My jaw dropped in shock. Had it been that obvious? "And what do you do in return?"

"What?" I shrieked loudly while jumping to my feet. My eyes widened and I could feel my eyebrows furrowing in a look of bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

"I asked why he was so touchy and you didn't answer me. I can only assume." Dark replied bitterly while turning away from my gaze. I scoffed at his words, utterly hurt at his accusation.

"I'm no whore, Dark. Is that what you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think of you."

"Well if you must know I do things the old fashioned way… _with_ cash! Vaati is just some pervert who's been trying to get with me since we met…" I answered harshly while crossing my arms, "I'm definitely not interested."

"Then what are you interested in?" Dark asked casually, continuing to give me a look of disgust. I just raised an eyebrow at him in return as if to ask him to elaborate, "Do you like guys or what?"

I remained silent, staring back to Dark with desperate eyes. I wanted him to understand me so bad.

"Sure." I replied simply with a nod of my head. I noticed him jump back slightly in surprise and it felt like I'd just been punched in the gut.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"So you're gay?"

"Not really…"

"That doesn't make sense…"

"If labeling me with some meaningless name will make you feel better than so be it. It's not that I don't find women attractive. I find beauty in anybody… if they have it or deserve it." I replied while staring intently into his eyes. I was spilling my guts and was praying in the back of my mind that at the end of this conversation he wouldn't run away from me. Dark sat there thoughtfully for a moment, eyeing me suspiciously. I could tell he was speechless. With a statement like that, how was he supposed to respond? "You must think I'm one fucked up person, don't you?"

"No…" Finally he'd spoken words after the minutes of drawn out silence, "At least you're being honest with me."

"It's the least I can do. I'm surprised you're still here."

"You think I would walk out on you?" He asked with a hint of hurt. I couldn't help but try to suppress an internal grin. He made it sound as if we were married.

"I didn't think you would understand."

"I don't." He admitted truthfully. It pained my heart to hear those words but I'd take that over a 'fuck you faggot' any day.

"Maybe you will eventually." I was at a loss with words. I had no more secrets… except one but I didn't feel the need to share that one today.

"Sheik…" Dark muttered after a prolonged moment of wordless conversation, "After all the years we've known each other… I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time."

Dagger to the heart.

"All this time, I thought you were this great person… with values, morals, and dreams to succeed. I thought you were without flaws."

Twist of the blade.

"I hyped you up to be this imaginary figure with all of my high expectations. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention… to notice the details of your personality."

Bleeding out.

"You're quiet, reclusive, and…. a risk taker. But not for the reasons I thought you were… You're dangerous."

I'm dead.

The color drained from my face and I felt the need to vomit. It wasn't as though Dark was some hot shot. He wasn't so better than me that he had to go boasting about what a horrible person I was. I wanted to shout back at him, retaliate against his hateful words. But when I opened my mouth all that came out was a hoarse, cracked cry and then I choked on my breath and ran to the bathroom to release the contents of my stomach, partly from last night's episode and partly because I felt emotionally scarred. I heard him walk into the bathroom and I turned around violently to face Dark with eyes tainted with pure rage.

"You didn't let me finish." He stated sadly as I glared back at him, "Everybody has their share of dark secrets."

I didn't want to listen to him any further. I was outraged, breathing heavily due to my quickened heartbeat. I reared back my fist to slam my knuckles against his beautiful and flawless face but he caught me by the wrist and pushed me against the wall. I winced in pain at my backbone hitting a metal rail behind me and tried to knee him in the chest, but he pressed his body up against mine so I would not budge. Normally, even with my frail size I could have taken Dark down in an instant. I'd been in my share of fights in my life and I always came out the successor. I was so lanky I could always squirm my way out of any grip and my cat-like reflexes made it possible for me to come out superior to slower and heavier men. Link always told me I was the reincarnation of a ninja. However, due to my physical and mental state I was weak and vulnerable. I was so angry I could feel hot tears forming at the corners of my eyes but now wasn't the time to look so pathetic. I began twisting and violently shaking my body to try and get out of Dark's hold but he kept a firm hand on me as I drained the last bit of energy I had stored.

Finally I let out a sigh of defeat and slid my back down the wall to a sitting position on the floor. I panted heavily from my outburst and lay limp as I avoided Dark's narrowing eyes from above.

"Just leave already." I muttered angrily trying to suppress any hint of pain I held in my heart.

"Please…" Dark whispered softly as he knelt down beside me on the tiled floor, "Let me stay."

I almost jumped straight out of my skin as i felt the cold touch of his pale fingers tickle the side of cheek. I gulped down any frustrations I still held and widened my eyes as Dark continued to stare at me with a look of sorrow and another emotion I couldn't quite determine… He pressed his palm against my cheek and ran a finger against the skin behind my ear. I tried desperately to fight any urges to jump away from the contact. It wasn't as though I wasn't enjoying it. It was just too overwhelming and I wanted to leap forward and press my lips against his then have my way with him right then and there. Why was he teasing me like this? I shuddered as a felt his other hand grasp at my fingers, entwining them together. All of my hostilities vanished as I noticed him leaning closer towards me… then suddenly they immediately returned when I heard a loud knock coming from the door. Dark pulled away instantly and ran to retreat towards the door. I groaned in frustration and slapped my forehead as I slowly realized that this moment would probably never happen again. I slumped my way into the room and could hear Link piping cheerfully about some party that would be at Midna's apartment tonight. She made enough money to afford her own place and didn't have to suffer from the tiny confinement of the dorm rooms. I couldn't help but chuckle as I fell harshly, face first onto my bed. I never would have thought Link was such a party animal, but with his recent teasing by friends telling him he's too 'reserved and quiet' I supposed he was trying to prove them wrong.

I noticed Dark nod through my blurred vision as if to say that he would be attending. I also saw him jut a thumb towards me, so I guess that means I would be tagging along. I gently closed my heavy eyelids, loving the sensation of my muscles relaxing and my bodily stresses subsiding. Sleep was going to do me wonders. I smiled into the soft pillow rubbing against my tired skin and drifted to sleep within minutes, leaving my ailments behind.

"Sheik, wake up! You've been asleep for hours!"

I tossed and turned getting my limbs tangled in a mess of sheets.

"Meh…"

"Come on! It's already 10:00!" Dark shouted while poking me in the gut. I instantly shot up and rubbed my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

"10:00?..." I groaned as I swept my bangs from my face and glanced around to look at the clock. It was ten o'clock. It had been around 2:30 whenever I fell asleep so I'd been knocked out for a while.

"Let's go to Midna's. I already told Link you were going." Dark said hurriedly while pulling on his black hoodie. I smiled at the fact he hadn't reformed to the leather jacket even though he was going to be around a bunch of his friends in a social setting. I heaved a tired sigh and rolled out of the bed. I walked slowly to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. The chilly bite against my skin instantly woke me from my lethargic stupor. As I was patting my face with a rag I noticed Dark staring inquisitively at me from the reflection of the mirror. I pretended not to notice then walked back out to the room to pull on my sneakers and my thin blue hole-infested zip-hoodie.

"You're going to wear _that_ thing?" Dark sneered while curling his lip in disgust at my meager excuse for a jacket.

I frowned then lifted my head to look at him, "What's wrong with it? Am I going to embarrass you?"

"No… it's just so cold outside. You'll freeze." He replied with a sad smirk.

"I'll be fine. I'm not too worried about it."

"You don't care about yourself at all do you?" Dark asked seriously while crossing his arms from across the room. I glanced to him in the corner of my eye while pulling my white scarf around my neck.

"It's just a sweater… I'll gladly change."

Dark didn't answer but looped an arm around mine and led me out the door, before locking it behind us.

"So is Midna still with Zant?" I asked curiously as we walked down the cobblestone path.

"Yeah, but probably not for much longer. Link says he's a real ass and she's sick of his crap." Dark replied while taking a drag of my cigarette. I took it from his hand and thought for a moment before responding with a grin.

"Maybe Linky-poo is causing frustration between the two. I see the way she looks at him."

Dark shot me a glare but then grinned, "I don't want my brother to get involved with her. She's a nice girl but… he's too innocent for a woman so… mysterious."

"Oh don't be so protective Dark!" I laughed, "Link is too innocent for anyone... that boy will be a virgin in his forties."

Dark had to laugh as well, for he could see the truth in my statement. Link was just so shy and naïve. As we approached the door to her apartment we could hear the bustle of people on the inside and the laughter and shouts of drunken guests. I tossed the cigarette still in my grasp to the floor and stomped it with my foot until I saw the fiery embers die out. After knocking a few times, a tall woman with fierce orange hair and a face full of dark makeup answered with a seductive smile. Midna was very beautiful in a shadowy sort of way and her presence made me nervous; proof that I didn't only have a thing for boys.

"Come on in." She purred while moving aside to let us enter. I instantly spied Link getting mauled by a drunken Ruto and laughed heartily before running to his aid.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiink!" She squealed while playing tug-a-war with me, with Link as the rope. Link grinned uncomfortably while looking back and forth between me and Ruto, "Let him go Sheik! He wants to be with me!"

"Wake up Ruto! You must be dreaming!" I spat then stumbled back as she finally let go sending Link tumbling on top of me to the floor. She crossed her arms and huffed, leaving the two of us tangled in an awkward position on the floor. I rubbed my head in pain as Dark helped us to our feet.

"Have a beer!" He cheered while handing the both of us a bottle of ale.

It was odd that after such emotional turmoil, I was having such a good time. The night went on with Link getting fought over by the many ladies of Hyrule, Kafei confessed his love to Anju after he'd had a bit too much to drink, Mikau kept trying to convince Lulu that it was she he loved and not her twin Ruto, and I sat back and watched the drama fold out. It was amazing how crazy people's emotions got when they were intoxicated. They were either overly happy or shouting obscenities at each other. I glanced over to see a shadowy figure approaching. My vision was a bit hazy and I could feel my eyelids getting slightly heavier after each beer. I smiled wide when I saw it was Dark and he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"You look like you're having a good time!" He laughed as he slapped me on the shoulder while handing me a drink with his other hand. He must have been referring to the drunken plastered smile on my face. I nodded as I took the drink from Dark's hand and pointed over to a bickering Saria and Malon.

"They've been at it for hours… and look at Mido over there pouting! He despises poor Linky." I laughed as I glanced towards the peeved red-headed boy.

"Where is he anyway?" Dark questioned while looking around for his popular brother.

"Probably hiding." I teased while elbowing Dark in the ribs. He pulled away instantly, due to his severe ticklishness and gave me an evil grin.

"Hey, you wanna—

"There you are!" A red-headed girl squealed towards Dark. I shook my head to adjust my vision and squinted to make out her form. It was Cremia. My stomach dropped and I could feel my guts churning with anxiety, "And you…" She muttered while glancing towards me.

"Uh, hey Cremia?" Dark almost questioned more than stated, "What's up?"

"I haven't heard from you since last night!" she nagged while making herself comfortable on Dark's lap. My eyes widened with anger and I stood quickly to my feet before I said or did something I would regret.

"Sheik! Wait! Cremia—

But before he could finish I made my way through the crowded room to find Link and keep myself distracted. Sure enough I found the party animal sprawled on the bathroom floor, sleeping like a baby. I chuckled to myself and walked over to poke the boy in the cheek. He stirred but didn't awaken and I poked him a bit harder.

"Mm…" He groaned while turning away from me. I grabbed at his sides and began tickling him until he began twitching and fidgeting until he finally woke up in a burst of giggles, "Cu—cut it out!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes then smiled, "Hellooooo Sheik." He cooed while flicking at a tuft of my bangs.

"Helloooooo Link." I mimicked with a laugh and stood up to help him to his feet.

"How long have I been out?" He asked looking down to the ground where he'd been lying.

"Not too long. What were you doing in there?"

"I was trying to get away from all those crazy women!" He cried with a blush, "They never stop!"

"Tell me about it…" I murmured as I opened the door to step outside to indulge in my bad habit of smoking. My jaw dropped and my heart stopped as I saw Dark leaning against the railing of the balcony with a horny Cremia mashing her face against his and groping his body with her spare hands. I turned around to see if Link was following me out but saw that he'd taken refuge on the couch. I slammed the door behind me to make myself known and was pleased when the two pulled apart.

"Sh—Sheik!" Dark stammered while pushing away the sleazy girl.

"Why are you standing there, staring? You pervert!" Cremia squealed in my direction. I could feel my right eye twitching from the sudden rage I felt coursing through my body.

"Hey could you… leave us alone?" Dark asked the red-head and eased his way out of her grasp.

"What?" She turned back to face me with a look of bewilderment, "What is it with you Sheik? Why does it get you so pissy whenever you see me and Dark together? He loves me."

I couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably. Dark didn't love anybody. Who did this girl think she was?

"I wouldn't be laughing boy! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just jealous. What are you, a faggot or something?" She sneered while pushing her hand against my chest.

That's when I lost it.

I grabbed her tiny wrist that had so boldly placed its hand where it didn't belong and tore it away from my chest. I cornered her up against the wall but before I could punish the puny girl Dark had ripped me away.

"Sheik, calm down! She's just a stupid girl…" He stated calmly, trying to get me to relax while pulling me away. The fact that he'd insulted her eased my nerves a bit and I proceeded to flick the bitch off, and then made my way down the stairs and to the street.

I was ready to leave.

"Stupid? Where do you think you're going? I'm telling you, that boy isn't right Dark! Dark!" I could hear Cremia shouting from the balcony and I heard the pitter patter of quick footsteps descending upon me. I turned around just to see Dark crash into me from behind. I almost fell to the ground and he began to apologize.

"Sorry!" He shouted while helping me regain my balance, "Ignore that bitch. She's just mad because she expects me to marry her or something just because we went on one date…"

I didn't answer but continued to walk back home. I finally lit the cigarette I'd been craving and took a long drag, letting the nicotine calm my nerves.

"Come on, Sheik. Talk to me. We were finally getting back to how we used to be…"

It was true. We were. I couldn't hide my jealousy though and I absolutely loathed Cremia.

"Sheik, she doesn't mean anything to me! She forced herself on me!"

I stopped walking and turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you trying to explain yourself to me?" I asked curiously, "There's no need to defend yourself…"

"I…i…" He stammered quickly while contemplating what to say. I sighed and spun on my heels towards the direction of the university. I felt a firm hand grasp my wrist and spin me back around, "Sheik…"

"Yes?" I grumbled trying to shake his tight grip on my arm.

"Is it true what she said?..." He asked hesitantly.

"About me being a faggot? Sure. Would you let go now… we already talked about this. I don't need to explain my sexual orientation to you anymore." I replied hastily and began tugging back my arm.

"No. I mean… are you jealous?" He managed to sputter. My eyes widened and I felt my throat go dry. Should I tell him the truth?

"Maybe… a little." I lied while looking away from his piercing red eyes. Even through the dark I could see a slight grin tugging at his lips in the corner of my eye. I quit resisting from pulling away and let my arm go limp. He finally let go but then placed his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look up at him, "Are you afraid of me now?" I whispered softly, "I'm not going to touch you."

"I'm not afraid of you…" He replied while sliding his hands up behind my neck. I tried to suppress a gasp as I felt chills creep up my spine. I suddenly felt extremely cold from the wind's chilly bite and the feeling of Dark's frigid fingers against my skin; however, there was a sense of heat in the pit of my stomach radiating through my torso to my heart. He kept one hand behind my neck and moved the other hesitantly down to my side and around my back. I could tell he was nervous about touching a boy.

When he pulled me close enough that I could feel his warm breath tickling my nose, my heart stopped.

And when he pressed his soft lips, dry from the bitter cold softly against mine, that were chapped as well, I swear it felt like it exploded.

I melted into his touch and he opened his mouth to nip at my lower lip, sliding his tongue against the roof of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing myself closer to him to deepen the intensity of the kiss. However, I was so wrapped up in the moment I failed to notice the pungent taste of alcohol tainting his breath and once I had… I knew I had to stop.

A/N: D'awwwwwwwwww Sheiky-poo and Darky…. Too bad they were drunk. And Sheik's a gentleman so he won't take advantage of poor Darky. :D Meh… anyways! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello people! I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. I'd been putting in all my effort to finish 'A Dark Truth' so I apologize for the delay. Don't feel bad, I put off an actual school paper in order to update that story too. It may sound silly but you people give me way more credit than my teachers ever would! Anyways, sometimes I forget that other people actually enjoy this story, since I get so much hype over the other. Thank you _**Ray-Kat-Hollows**_ for reminding me of what I've forgotten.

Kyle: "Stan… do you really think my hat is stupid?"

Stan: "As a matter of fact… it is the nicest hat I have ever known."

LMAO I'm sorry I was just watching South Park and I thought that was so cute.

Chapter 6

"Dark… I'm sorry i… I can't."

The mortified look on Dark's face told me immediately that I'd really fucked up. Regret started to build at the back of my mind as I stared back into his horrified eyes, vacant and lost. He backed up a few feet and continued to stare at me with pure bewilderment as if he was in disbelief about what he'd just done. It isn't easy finding out you're attracted to the same gender as yourself. I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. I knew he was embarrassed but I didn't care. He'd be ten times more embarrassed if I had to _tell_ him what happened in the morning, and the truth was I probably wouldn't have. If this was going to happen I wanted him to remember. I wanted him to feel the same way, genuinely.

"Don't look so ashamed…" I sneered at the humiliated expression he was still wearing, "Please… I just… we're both drunk."

Dark remained silent then began to frantically back away before turning in the other direction in a sprint, "Dark! Don't you run away from me! Dark!" My shouts did not cease his running and before I knew it I lost sight of his slender form through the thick darkness, as he faded away with the shadows. I let out a loud irritable groan before walking slowly in the direction of the park. I was never going to let myself live this down. I'd finally gotten what I've been dreaming about for so long, and I had to go and ruin it. Come to think of it… that sounds just like something I would do. I decided it would be much quicker to take a shortcut through a nearby alley and swiftly spun on my heels towards the other direction. I gazed down the dark corridor and felt a sudden feeling of anxiety overcome me. I took a few steps closer, squinting my eyes into the darkness with suspicion, when I saw a shimmer of violet dart across at the other end.

"No…" I stumbled back in panic and took off in a sprint down the street where I'd seen Dark run off. _When are you going to leave me the fuck alone?_ Panting and choking on the ice cold air, I could feel my lungs start to collapse and I skidded to a halt, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. That's what cigarettes will do to you. I started to curse underneath my breath as I glanced around like a wild animal being chased by a predator, "You better not be fucking following me." Vaati has definitely upped his game within the past few weeks. He's gone from a simple pervert to a right-out stalker and I began to feel vulnerable just walking down the streets of my own town.

As if on cue, I saw the shadowy silhouette of a slim figure about fifteen yards in front of me. I kept my eyes consistently on the dark shape while fumbling for my phone. If Vaati had been watching me for as long as I figured he had, I knew he saw Dark and I kiss. Which meant I wasn't about to stick around to see what he had to say. As if my fate was turned against me, I heard the thud of my phone hit the ground. The 'clank' echoed through the quiet night adding to the creepiness of the situation. As soon as I glanced down to pick it up, I remembered that I needed to keep my eyes on my tormentor to watch his every move. Sure enough, just like an ironic horror film, Vaati's figure was gone, "Fuck the phone." I left the cursed device to rot in the street. Right now there were more important things to tend to… like my life.

I turned back towards the direction of Midna's apartment, hoping to get there before my purple haired demon did. He was so quick and so familiar with the alley ways, that he could always beat me to my destination. I could see the porch light glowing outside of her building in the distance and I began to pick up my pace when suddenly I heard barreling footsteps coming from my left. Panicked, I started jerking my arms back and forth faster, trying to push myself forward to pick up speed. Just as I was approaching the bottom of the stairs a heavy force tackled me from behind sending the both of us to slide across the hard gravel to a brutal stop, banging against a group of garbage cans. I'm surprised the noise alone didn't send the dwellers in Midna's home outside to investigate. Then again, they probably heard nothing over their drunken yelling and deafening music. I could feel the stinging sensation of my raw skin against the asphalt, burning with road rash.

"Why are you running pretty boy?" Vaati hissed while getting a firm grip on my arms. Kicking my legs and squirming underneath him, I managed to break free only to get pulled back down my left leg. Right now, I wasn't very coordinated, practically stumbling to the ground in my drunken stupor, "Quit resisting, dammit!" I instantly froze when I felt the cold steel of a blade press against my temple. The air was silent and all I could hear were my frantic pants and Vaati's gasps to regain his breath. I should have known that it would come to this point one day. Vaati was psychotic, a psychotic drug dealer that had a sickly obsession with me. How did I not see this coming? Perhaps, I had and decided to ignore it. The alcohol on my breath tasted bitter and i smacked my lips nervously, contemplating what to say.

"Vaati… please…" I stammered, watching smoky frost leave my mouth as I spoke, standing out against the night air. The violet-haired man only smirked, the twinkle in his eye showing a hint of insanity. He shifted his weight on top of me, making sure I wasn't to budge and leaned in closer.

"Look who's begging now?" He sneered through gritted teeth, "How many times did I beg for you?" I could feel the warmth of blood seep down my face as he pressed the blade a bit closer to my skin. It must have been razor sharp to draw blood so fast and this only intensified my fear. I winced in pain, instinctively trying to jerk away but he held me put. Sighing with relief that he didn't have a gun instead, I let my tense muscles slightly relax. Due to past incriminations, Vaati wasn't allowed to own a fire arm. Of course that didn't stop him from searching for one on the black market. However, even criminals were skeptical to give someone like Vaati a gun. That was like opening the gates of hell and letting the devil loose on a wild rampage.

"Vaati… I-I'm sorry! Please… just let me go." I knew that it was better to handle this situation delicately. I would sway him into feeling sympathy, and then make a break for it. The only problem was, there was no way I would be able to outrun him and now I couldn't even call Dark to pick me up… if he'd even answer. This night wasn't going to turn out in my favor and I began to ponder just how much longer I would be able to stay in Hyrule without constantly being pestered by this insane man.

"You're sorry?" Vaati inched closer, pressing his forehead against mine. I gulped down the terror trembling in my throat and stared back into his soulless ruby eyes. The black markings under his eyes scrunched into hiding as he glared at me, making me focus on his crimson irises even more so. There was something off about them…, "I'm the one who's sorry… sorry I got to cut up such a pretty face." That's when I realized it. His pupils were dilated. Vaati was crazy enough sober, but… high? He must have been coming down because I could see a stray line of drool escaping his mouth and his forehead was covered in beads of sweat, yet he was shaking… profusely. It could have been the anger. It could have been that it was below freezing outside. But it wasn't… and after he'd just watched me kiss Dark? I was surprised he hadn't done me in already. I could feel my body quivering against my will, showing my attacker the fear I was trying desperately to hide. I wasn't sure why Vaati was so possessive, but I was going to use his undying obsession to my advantage. Besides, he'd believe anything when he was blitzed out of his mind. But before I would stoop that low, I had to play stupid.

"Why are you doing this…?" Tears wouldn't work for Vaati but I figured he could feel just an ounce of pity. I wore my best confused and shocked expression I could muster, yet his face didn't change. So I suppose I didn't look so innocent after all because he continued to seethe with rage. I'm just surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. Vaati refused to reply then continued to stare at me as if he was sizing me up, although it was pretty obvious who would win in a dual if it should come to that. The guy with the fucking knife. I sighed, realizing that beating around the bush was not going to get me out of this. It was now time to lie.

"He… he doesn't mean anything to me… not like you do…" Could he see the truth breaking through my lie? I doubted it as I saw his eyes soften with despair. I couldn't help but feel guilty; Guilty that i was talking badly of Dark and guilty that I had to crush this guy, even if he was an stalking, aggressive and senseless brute.

"Liar…" So he'd seen right through me. I don't blame him.

"No… it's true…" I tried to focus my eyes directly onto his, faking my sincerity. He raised an eyebrow at me with curiosity while cocking his head to the side. I didn't feel the chill of the blade leave my temple so I assumed I wasn't very convincing. Maybe I should just tell him what he wanted to hear. Perhaps he'd be so enthused he'd drop that fucking knife, "You know I only want you…"

Too straightforward, he'd never believe that. After all of my denial and resistance he would never believe—

"Prove it." Was his short and simple reply; I could feel my eyes widen from surprise.

"H-how?" He frowned at the shocked and dreadful tone in my voice. I immediately coughed to try and cover up my demeanor then repeated my question a bit clearer, "How so?"

I inwardly groaned as I saw him leaning closer towards me. So it seems that I was going to have to stoop low… real low. What would you do when your life depended on it? However, instead of going in for the kill like I'd expected, he didn't place his lips anywhere near my face and rested his head against my chest. I tried to suppress a gasp of surprise and not to tense up when he shifted his legs to either side of my torso. I felt his body fall limp and start to quiver, his long lavender hair cascading across my body, "Stop… running away from me…"

Now what the hell, right? How could a guy threatening my life make me feel sorry for him? Was he really that lonely? I glanced to my side to see the blade still in his clutches and sighed in disappointment. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Perhaps, I would have even gone so far as to give him a comforting pat on the back if he were letting me use my arms. The fact that I'd never seen Vaati break down like this, both gave me the creeps and made me question his ability to maintain the composure I'd seen so often in the past.

"Vaati…" I groaned distastefully. What an asshole he was… making _m_e feel guilty. I began to wonder how he had gotten the impression that I was somewhat interested in him. "_You know… we need to end this love/hate relationship we have going on. You just hate to love me."_ It wasn't him that I hated to love, it was his drugs. That's when the light bulb went off in my brain that Vaati had it in his head that I somewhat needed him. I suppose he assumed they were for other reasons than for what they really were and I shuddered with realization. I'd always come back to him… but he didn't see it the way I did. Feeling needed and wanted by somebody… he's probably never had that before. As sick and twisted as it sounds, it was the only logical reason I could come up with to understand his sick and twisted mind. Lost in my train of thought, I failed to notice that he'd been looking up at me. He turned his head so that his chin was now resting on my chest and he was staring directly at me. I rolled my eyes and gazed away from his sad and forlorn look.

It was times like these that I wondered why I didn't just give in and be with Vaati. For obvious reasons, he would only bring me down, to a hard life of using and self-torment but sometimes I wondered if I did that to myself even when he wasn't around. I was a bit of a cynical asshole… for good reasons might I add. However there comes a time in your life, no matter how horrible your past was, that you need to suck it up and get over it. I don't know that if i ever could. I also began to wonder if my constant fantasy that someday Dark would magically love me back was growing dimmer. Was Dark ever going to come through… or was this all just a hopeless dream? That's when I remembered the feel of his lips against mine and I remembered why I hadn't given up just yet. The spark, the heat, the magic of that moment had me breathless. That was something I'd never feel for Vaati. I suddenly remembered why he had been staring at me… I never finished my sentence.

"Vaati…" I started again while trying to wiggle out an arm.

He didn't let me.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I saw a flash of rage pass through his glazed eyes and I felt my shoulders slump in regret. He sat up instantly holding my arms down with his knees and pointed an accusing index finger in my direction.

"I don't care if you don't want me!" I winced at the intensity of his roar and cowered away from the angry man, "I will have you either way Sheik Truth!"

I grew quiet and suddenly froze when I heard the creaking of Midna's front door opening, moving only my eyes to see who happened to be coming outside. I felt Vaati press a cold palm to my mouth as he leaned forward to emit a harsh warning, "If you so much as make a single sound I'm gonna—

"Sheik?"

It was Link. I could barely make out his green figure at the top of the balcony and glanced back to Vaati with wide eyes. I had totally forgotten that I'd left Link inside when I'd gotten in a fight with Dark… but that had to be over an hour ago? At least an hour… had he just noticed I was gone? I looked up to meet Vaati's piercing red gaze burning holes right through me and I glanced away instantly. He placed a single finger on my lips, all the while continuing to give me that stare of death. It was like looking at the reaper, "You better hope he doesn't come down here. You know what will become of him."

Link must have not seen our cowered bodies hidden behind the group of trash cans and decided to return indoors. I sighed with relief when he did so and Vaati stood to his feet, yanking me up with him. I swayed slightly from still being a bit too tipsy and almost fell back down if it wasn't for the man's harsh grip on my arm.

"Where are we going?" I spat while trying to run as fast as my legs could carry me at the moment. _Wait, why am I still following you?_ That's when I realized I was no longer at knife point! I could fight my way out of this one. I skidded to a halt and began ripping my arm away while holding his wrist with the weapon in its hand. When he refused to let go I came to the conclusion that I needed to fight dirty.

Vaati doubled over in pain after I delivered a hard knee to his groin and I took off in a sprint down the street, looking back for only an instant to see Vaati on his knees trying to regain stability. I couldn't make it all the way back to the dorms without him catching up with me. I needed somewhere to hide.

I turned the next corner and then took a left towards a large run-down building that resembled somewhat of a church. I glanced once more behind me, making sure I was in the clear before running up the creaking stairs inside the temple. Darkness engulfed the room and I walked over to a circle of moon light shining through a window high upon the wall. The sounds of my footsteps echoed throughout the vast building, causing me to shudder in discomfort. I didn't like producing noise. I wanted to be stealthy and sneaky in any situation, need it be. With a sigh I plopped down, resting my back against the wall and brought a hand to my bleeding head. My fingers were glistening with blood and I wiped them hastily on my black jeans, not caring if the color stained them or not.

I glanced around at the stained glass windows, colored in an array of blues, reds and yellows and gawked at their beauty. My thoughts began to wander as I tried to remember the last time I'd set foot in the Temple of Time. I couldn't help but let out a husky scoff as my memory returned. I had been about 5 or 6, and came here with my parents so they could 'inform' me of the great goddesses. This wasn't a place of daily worship but more of a memorial. There was a glass case in the front room that was said to hold three priceless stones. The case was now empty, and the jewels had been taken to a high security museum that I've never had the chance to visit. In the back, was a pedestal with a stone fixture jutting from the middle. It was rumored that it once held a sacred sword… but I'd never believe such mumbo jumbo. However, I did believe in the goddesses, no matter the ill-fated events they've cursed me with.

For some reason, I had a feeling that Vaati would know where i was going. It was the only building on the east side of town, besides the many houses that cluttered the area… but he knew that I wasn't acquainted with anyone around these parts. I decided that my best bet was to hide out in the corner of the shadowed building for a few hours, dwelling in hidden secrecy. I definitely wasn't about to go walking the streets again until I knew Vaati had given up. Sighing in frustration I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to try and rest. I was exhausted from all the running and emotional stress… plus I was still buzzed. Eventually sleep had overtaken my body, proving that I was even more tired than I had thought I was.

"Fuck…" I cursed with agony as my eyelids fluttered open, looking around the room in surprise. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and I glanced around wildly trying to make out my surroundings. I groaned with discontent as I stood to my feet, quickly realizing that my left arm and leg had fallen asleep. Shaking my limbs to rid them of the tingling sensation I looked up to the window to assess time. It was still dark out but it seemed to be early morning… perhaps 4 or 5. The stone floor had left my body imprinted with a dark red mark and I stumbled forward as I tried to walk, forgetting about my numb appendages. It was time to return home. There was no way Vaati had waited for hours outside of the building…

I stepped outside of the entrance, pulling my jacket closer as the chilly wind nipped at my exposed skin. Upon my first two steps I heard a rustling in the bushes and before I had time to react I felt a brutal force slam against the back of my head sending me to the ground. Pain erupted throughout my skull as I tried to stand to my feet, only to get whacked again by an unknown object. It was flat and long and as I began to remember the renovation they'd been working on to preserve the building, I imagined it was a plank of wood. I rolled onto my back and stared upwards through my blurred vision to see a dark figure standing over me. I blinked a few times to try and clear my glazed eyes when I saw the board coming down to smack me once again across the face, knocking me unconscious. It's a crazy experience whenever someone knocks you out… forced to sleep by means of brutality. My once hazy vision faded to black, along with the sound of low grumbles coming from my attacker.

Now at this point, I thought I was dead. Better yet, I wished I was dead because if I wasn't that only meant that this maniac had yet to finish me off. We all know that if someone doesn't kill you instantaneously, that means there's only more in store for you later and I didn't want to experience the torture to come. I felt like I was floating through a black abyss of my subconscious. I could hear and I could feel… but I couldn't move or open my eyes. Never realizing how frightening it is to not be able to see, I began to panic within the confinements of my mind. Actually panic is an understatement and I started to wonder how I hadn't passed via heart attack. Now I've been scared in my life… pure terror has invaded my body but I've never felt this kind of fear. Not even when I witnessed my butchered parents laying in the living room, because in all reality… as selfish as it might sound… that wasn't me. I wasn't the one to experience death.

I don't want to die. Not now. Not ever! I mean, we all know that it's bound to happen one day but who counts down the seconds in anticipation until it does?

I'd finally gained control of my eyelids and I began to attempt to pry them open but they were too damn heavy. You know that feeling whenever you're trying to wake yourself from a nightmare and you can feel your eyes trying desperately to open but they can't? It's just too fucking hard. That's how I felt.

As if my current state wasn't bad enough, I could feel my head swooning through a thick haze of clouds. I felt as though I'd been drugged and I had trouble remembering all that had happened throughout the night. Images of Dark and Link and the color… purple. _Fuck._ As my memory of the beast returned, I suddenly felt a sharp prick pierce the skin of my inner elbow. Why can't I jerk away? What is in my arm? A needle? The pain pushed forward deeper into my skin and I tried desperately to move just ever so slightly. I think I managed a flinch or a twitch because the object was removed from my arm and I could hear the soft whispers of no other than the demon with violet locks, who I've become much less than fond of over the past few weeks.

"_I put a spell on you… because you're mine…_

_I can't stand the things that you do… no, no, no I ain't lying… no…_

_I don't care if you don't want me… 'cus I'm yours… yours… yours…_

_Anyhow…"_

I shuddered internally at how demonic Vaati's voice sounded, low and daunting. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I felt an icy hand run up my shirt and across my chest. I felt my eyes finally shoot open and I tried to sit up but I failed miserably and fell clumsily on my back. I tried to focus my eyes but they were wandering against my will, creating a blurry swirling image of colors.

I felt a weight press down on my chest and realized he was sitting on top of me. I couldn't stop my head from rocking and swaying as I kept trying to sit forwards. He pressed me down with a firm grip on my shoulders and crashed his lips violently to mine. I was so incoherent… so disoriented. I sloppily raised my hands in an attempt to push him off but he grabbed at my wrists and pulled them down. He left my lips and began hungrily biting at the side of my neck. Helpless and confused, I dropped my head to the side in defeat allowing him access to do what he wished. This was either going to happen the easy way or the hard way and I was too tired to fight anymore.

"_I love you…_" He kept repeating in my ear in frantic whispers as if I hadn't heard him the first few times. Obviously, Vaati hadn't defined the thin line between love and obsession, "_I can't stand the things that you do when you're foolin' around! __**I don't care**__ if you don't want me!_" He'd turned his soft singing into a loud roar as he yelled violently in the crook of my neck, sending vibrations echoing through my ears and throat. I tensed in discomfort and in fear and he somewhat apologetically brought a hand to my cheek and lowered his tone, "_'cus I'm __**yours**__…__**yours**__… __**yours**__… anyhow…_"

Had this been Dark I would have been more than pleased, even if he was as obsessive as Vaati. He could ravage my body as much as he wanted to. As I started to think of Dark, a rage started to build in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my head getting hot. If he hadn't left me in the street this would have never happened. Vaati would have never approached us when we were together. _Fuck him…_ I could feel myself getting choked up, no longer preventing the hot tears of anger building in the corners of my eyes. I barely noticed as Vaati's hand approached the hemline of my jeans, tugging at the buttons. Frantic, I wearily raised a hand to his roaming one and clasped mine over it. I didn't pull him away in fear that I'd anger him, but it did get his attention. He looked up towards me and I saw his face go through a sequence of expressions from anger, to irritation, to confusion, and then finally sadness. I finally let the dam holding my tears back break down, and they released in a heavy stream. Yeah, I was freaking out about Vaati about to get his way with me but I was pissed at Dark. Fucking outraged! I pulled his hand closer to my chest, now clutching it with both of mine and mouthed the word 'please' while shaking my head slowly from left to right. His eyes looked so… distant. They glazed over and his red irises started to gleam with regret. I heard him mutter a hasty 'fuck' and he stood to his feet, running his hand through his long hair. He began to slowly take steps backwards and then turned completely around walking in the other direction.

"Vaati!" I'd finally spoken. Croaked and hoarse as it was, I made out his name pretty well and he stopped walking. I wasn't sure why I'd called him. Maybe it was because I didn't want to sit alone in what I soon found out was an alley, and trip out on whatever he'd injected into my arm by myself. As long as he wasn't going to rape me, I was cool with his presence. He turned his head over his shoulder giving me another glance, muttered something, and then took off down the street. If I hadn't known any better, I'd swear it was an 'I'm sorry'.

I sat there in the back of that alley for hours. The sun had since risen and I watched many people walk by, as I was left alone unnoticed. I didn't focus too much on them, I was still in shock from my night and my sudden rage directed towards Dark. I wanted him to suffer the way I had last night. I'd regained my ability to move, realizing that it was only shock and weakness from being beat by a wooden plank. Vaati hadn't given me roofies or anything, but I'm positive he shot me up with some ice. Probably to wake me up. No doubt he panicked when I hadn't woken from my slumber for a few hours. I don't know if he could ever actually follow through with killing me and if he did, he'd kill himself afterwards from the grief and guilt. This, I'm sure.

I finally stood up, ready to face my roommate. Stumbling a bit at first, I started to stagger in the direction of the university. As if I didn't know I must have looked like a wreck, people gave me stares like I was holding a machine gun in my hands. It was broad daylight and I knew the school would be swarming with students but right now I didn't give a fuck. I covered my face from the beating sunlight and continued my shameful march. I approached the lawn and started walking in the direction of the dorms when I heard a shrill cry come from behind me. Having been through everything under the sun, I didn't even hesitate to turn around. However, my pessimistic attitude suddenly subsided when I saw a panicked Zelda rushing towards me.

"Sheik! Oh my god!" She began touching my face and fussing with my clothes until I finally stopped her, "What on earth happened to you? Please! Come with me to the nurse!"

I gave her my best fake smile I could manage and simply shook my head and turned back around. I should have known that would not stop her.

"Sheik, please!" She cried while grabbing at my hand. I yanked it away and continued to trudge to my room. She finally blocked me off with her body and I noticed her tear stained eyes. I sighed irritably and ceased walking.

"Please!" She begged, "Let me help you…"

"Zelda, I'm fine."

"You are obviously not fine. Please tell me what happened!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and tilted my head down towards the frantic blonde and this time tried to make my smile seem a bit more sincere, "Zelda… have I ever lied to you?"

"That isn't funny, Truth." She snarled while crossing her arms. Ouch… bashed by the last name.

"Zelda, I don't want to talk about this now. You are not only making a scene but making me feel very uncomfortable. Please, leave me alone." I saw her mouth drop in astonishment but she made no further move to stop me. I walked the rest of the way in peace, regardless of the given stares I was to receive. I'd finally made it to my door and soon found out that it was unlocked. I pushed it open to see Dark sitting at his desk in front of his computer with his head propped in his left hand.

"Hey…" He didn't even turn around to look at me, "Why didn't you come home last night?" His voice was so monotone and uninterested. The heat of pure anger started to build at my bleeding temples. Mother fucker.

I decided not to reply, waiting for him to turn around and talk to me like he had manners. Fucking insensitive jerk. I noticed him perk up his head at my reaction of silence and swivel around in his leather chair, jumping to his feet when he noticed my appearance. I didn't move, standing still in the doorway with a vacant expression.

"What the fuck! What happened to you?" He rushed over and placed his hands on my cheeks while examining my face, bloodied and bruised. I closed the door behind me, all while keeping my eyes focused on him, "Sheik, let's get you some help…" He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me but I held my ground. I walked past him and began to stare out the cracked blinds covering our single window, placing my hands on the sill. I could feel his stare burning holes in my back. I carefully withdrew my bloodied scarf and placed in lazily on the floor, all while facing the window, "Dude… you're fucking scaring me… how did this happen?"

"You left me."

SONG: The song Vaati was singing is an actual song. I don't own it. The version I know is by Marilyn Manson- "I put a spell on you." But he doesn't own it either. I think it's originally done by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Correct me if I'm wrong.

A/N: Okay, so I know you guy's probably think my stories are really dramatic and almost surreal. As if they could never really happen… and since none of you guys know me, I can honestly say that most of the stuff that has happened to Sheik so far… has happened to me. But seriously, this kind of stuff does happen. I don't even live in a bad town.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, I know… another chapter already? Yay! So, I got a lot of good hype over the last one. I really liked it too. It put a lot more view into Sheik's perspective. Did I just say that backwards? Thank you for your reviews. I really enjoy writing that story… almost more than 'A Dark Truth' because I don't have to deal with the complexity of battle scenes and a planned out story line. By the way I hope none of you hate me for keeping you in suspense for so long… hehe. The ending is always the most critical. On with the chapter!

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Dark had been pestering me for the past couple of days, wanting to know what the hell happened. I haven't spoken a single word more than necessary to him, in order to live civilly on a daily basis. I suppose that it's driving him crazy but I honestly don't give a damn and I'm surprised he hasn't given up trying to pry information from me yet. Deprived of sleep for the past two days, I was having difficulty paying attention in Professor Darunia's class yet again but I knew better than to give into my temptation of sleep. I can thank Vaati for giving me an unwanted dose of speed for that. Fidgeting restless in my seat, I began picking at the large wound that had been inflicted on my arm from sliding across the asphalt when I'd been tackled by Vaati. My blue hoodie had been shredded in the process, dubbing it worthless and had to be thrown out. As I fussed at my scabs I was utterly disgusted. It was so aesthetically displeasing. There was just something about scabs that I found absolutely horrid. I'd rather see blood than the dry and crusted skin, hence me trying to pick at them. With a sigh, i pulled my sleeve down to hide the injury only to meet Dark's gaze when I looked back up. I decided to avoid his interrogating stare and glance behind him at the teacher. I needed to pay attention anyway.

"You can't ignore me forever." I couldn't help but smirk. I guess we'll have to see about that.

In all actuality, I wasn't so resentful that I wanted to cut off ties with him completely but I wanted him to admit what had happened that night before I spilt the beans about any aftermath. It was only fair. It wasn't very surprising that he hadn't brought up the kiss. Nor was it surprising when he was suddenly giving the ladies around Hyrule more 'special attention' than usual. Denial? Perhaps. It wasn't as if i hadn't seen it coming. I sighed with relief when the class ended and picked up my book to make a hasty retreat. Not at all surprised when I was caught by the arm, I turned around with an irritable expression that immediately softened when I saw it was Link.

"Hey…" I muttered through a wry smile, "What's up?"

Link had been too polite to ask me what had happened, or too scared. He wanted me to come to him. I was constantly getting unwelcoming stares from the public but I didn't let it bother me. I'd stare to if I saw guy looking as roughed up as I did. Black eyes and other various bruises and scrapes tend to get a lot of attention. As angry as I should have been with Vaati for distorting my face for some reason I couldn't muster the hate towards him. Yes, I've realized that I can no longer walk the streets at night alone but I found myself being a bit grateful since the situation could have turned a lot worse. For one, he refused his temptation to have his way with me when he more than certainly could have and two, he spared my life. The tiny ounce of compassion I saw in those last few moments kept me from full-fledged hating the guy. I clearly detested him… but hate is such a strong word. Now I'm still pondering if he ever had the intention to really kill me. Sober, he'd never have the balls or the will power fueling him. But blitzed… I was starting to have my doubts.

"You wanna hang out…?" His voice was high and squeaky, barely audible over the bustling students. Why he was so skeptical to ask was beyond me; maybe because he already knew my answer.

"I'm cool Link… I'm sorry… I just want to be alone tonight…" I sighed at his saddened expression and watched him slink off down the hall. Immediately regretting my decision I called after the poor boy, "Link! Maybe… you wanna get dinner tonight?"

He happily nodded his head 'yes' and I was satisfied with his sudden change in demeanor. I hated to make Link upset, he only deserved the absolute best treatment from others since he was always doing so much for them. Whether it be tutoring, volunteer work, or just lending some helpful advice, Link always went out of his way to help others. The least I could do was give him the proper respect.

I was ready to retreat to my room and work on a paper that was very past due when I was grabbed yet again by the arm. Annoyance brewing inside of me, I couldn't help but jerk away and face the intruder with a hateful glare. Once again I'd been rude to the wrong person when I saw a quivering Zelda stuttering to greet me.

"H-hey Sheik… I just wanted to see how you were doing…" I gave her a genuine smile before bringing her into a spontaneous hug. It was to make up for the lies to come.

"I've been fine. How about yourself?" Subject change. Priceless.

"Well i… I uh… I've been good." She wanted so badly to bash me with questions but she knew it would only piss me off.

"That's great Zelda." I tried to answer her with the least bit of sarcasm I could manage and gave her another smirk before cowering away from the conversation. This time I was going to make it to my room without another damn interruption—

"Hey Sheik!"

"WHAT?" My scream knocked me breathless and I stood there panting with vengeful eyes huffing at whoever dared to speak to me. People in the hall were staring, keeping their distance and I simply flicked the crowd off before searching for whoever had called my name. Finally it was someone worthy of venting my rage to… Dark.

"Hey bro." He answered nonchalantly. Obviously he'd gotten used to my pessimistic attitude, "You think we can talk for a minute?"

I just continued to stare at him as if he'd lost his damn mind before turning on my heels towards the dorm.

"I live there to. I'll just follow you."

"So be it." He thought he could get under my skin. Nothing can now.

Dark was extremely unpleasant to be around while walking beside him through the halls. If he wasn't trying to keep up with me, he would have lagged way behind from all the people stopping to greet him to get a taste of some of Dark's 'charm'. I wasn't jealous of the attention he was getting. I was infuriated at the attention he was bringing to me. People I've never even met began asking questions such as, "What happened to your friend?" "Is he alright?" How dare they.

I finally made it to my room, Dark trailing behind right at my heels. Upon entering the door I went about my normal doings completely avoiding the conversation that was to come. I moseyed on over to the bathroom to change the bandage on my temple as well as tend to other wounds. While I was rummaging through the drawers trying to find a rag to clean the skin, I glanced back up to see Dark standing right behind me through the mirror. I whirled around with my arms crossed and a fierce glare.

"What?" I already knew what he wanted to talk about. What I wanted to know is why he was still pressing the subject.

"Why are you trying to avoid this?"

I remained silent. That was a rhetorical question in my eyes.

"What happened, Sheik? Just tell me!"

I pushed past him towards the bedroom and flopped face first on my bed, cursing when I did so, oblivious to the pain it would bring to my bruised cheek. I felt a weight press down at the end of my bed. I should have known he wouldn't give up so easy.

"Dude… please tell me what happened…" That was the first time he'd used the word please. So I guess he wasn't completely absent of manners.

"It isn't any of your business…"

I felt Dark suddenly stand and I tilted my head to the side to see him hovering over me with his fists clenched.

"You made it my business when you said this happened to you _because_ of me!" I was a bit taken back by the sudden raise in his voice. So he had a point.

I rolled onto my back and stared towards the ceiling, noticing pesky details like where the paint is chipping and what a horrid color it is.

"Are you going to answer me or just sit there…?" Trying to suppress a smirk I turned to face the dark headed boy, still remaining silent. He knew the answer to his question.

"Dude… I thought we were buds. I thought we were comfortable with telling each other everything."

At this I completely lost it. I stood to my feet and slammed Dark into the wall behind him pressing him down with both my hands. Panting heavily with rage, I tried to keep myself from decking him in the face.

"Buds? Comfortable? I spilled my heart to you and you left me standing there in the streets like a fool!" I clutched the collar of his shirt with a sturdy grip and pulled him closer, "You left me standing there like an idiot! Alone! If it wasn't for you running away like the coward you are, Vaat—

I stopped mid-sentence and pushed him away before turning to retreat from the room. I bent down to grab my jacket before turning to face him once more. He was standing in the same place, dumbfounded. His shirt was wrinkled from my previous grip and he looked flustered. But somewhere within his dark cherry eyes I could see realization and a bit of guilt. Like I've said before, Dark isn't stupid and he's smart enough to put two and two together.

I had decided that I would go try and kill some time at the library but soon came to the realization that I didn't have my books, paper, or even a pencil. I had no choice but to go back to the dorm. Upon opening the door I was happy to see that Dark was nowhere to be seen… until I heard a familiar voice from down the hall. I turned to my left to see him with his back turned, walking away with a girl with red hair. After, I processed who the girl was, jealousy started to boil inside of me. I couldn't hear what Dark was saying over Cremia's incessant laughter. Her shrill voice made me cringe with disgust. I wanted desperately to shout out after him and let out more of my pent up rage. Why the hell was he with her? I thought he was done with that. As if he could hear me scolding him in my thoughts I saw him glance over his shoulder. His shocked eyes met mine that were filled with fury and he cowered away like a dog with its tail between its legs. I saw him drop the arm that had snaked its way around the easy girl but that didn't stop the anger building up inside of me.

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. I thought my heart couldn't possibly break anymore but here he was tearing apart the last few fibers holding it together. How could he not see what he was doing to me? Did I deserve such little respect? I could have moped and cried about it, but I had a dinner date to attend to and I didn't want to show up looking more a mess than I already did. Plus, I had a feeling that this is how things would turn out.

Rummaging through my closet, I managed to find some decent looking clothes that would hopefully distract people from the rest of me. I didn't want to embarrass Link, although I knew he'd never be ashamed of me. I pulled on some gray jeans that clung close to my thin legs. Although they made me appear even skinnier, I didn't like the feel of baggy clothes. While buttoning my black short-sleeved shirt I began to wonder if Link would mind eating in the cafeteria. I really didn't have money to go anywhere fancy and I didn't want to leave the safety of the university. Hell, what am I thinking? Of course Link wouldn't mind. He'd be happy to make a sandwich and eat here in the room. He just wanted to spend time with me.

I walked to the bathroom and began combing my hair with my fingers to try and make myself look decent. After straitening my collar I gave myself a once over and decided I didn't look so bad after all, despite the distracting injuries to my face. I tried to remember the last time I'd eaten and came to the conclusion that it was in the park with Dark after we'd bought groceries.

I tried to shake the memory away.

As if on cue, I heard my stomach growl and after grabbing my keys and my wallet i headed out the door towards Link's room to see if he was ready.

* * *

><p>"So… how have you been?" Small talk… Well, I suppose any sort of communication would have been nice since the two of us have been sitting in silence for the past fifteen minutes. I smiled weakly at Link's gesture as I swirled the assortment of peas and carrots around on my tray. Maybe we should have gone out to eat.<p>

"Fine." I lie while glancing around the room to occupy myself, "You?"

"Great, actually… my grades are consistent… I helped Mikau with his communications paper and he made an A+!" Link replied happily while gnawing on a cuckoo leg. I nearly spit out my own bite of food as I remembered the assignment I'd failed to turn in.

"Fuck… when did he say he turned it in?" I took a sip of water and crinkled my forehead in worry as I started to think about my grades plummeting.

"Last Friday, why? Didn't you do it?" I looked towards him with a wry smirk and shook my head, "Well you had to present it in front of the class… did you skip yesterday?"

I let out a groan of frustration before resting my head on the table. I'd really been off my game when it came to school work. I couldn't fail out this semester… I'd already invested too much money into this university. I felt a hand brush against my shoulder and then give me a comforting pat on the back. Looking up to meet Link's gaze, I was dumbfounded to see that he was still sitting across from me. I turned to my right to see who had approached me and tried to suppress a sigh when I saw it was Zelda. Why couldn't she just let it go and leave me alone?

"Zelda… I thought I told you—

"You look really nice, tonight." I nearly choked on my words as I heard her finish her sentence. I looked to her with a raised brow and a look of astonishment. Not what I had expected.

"Sheik, I just wanted to ask you something real fast…" Okay… now this is what I expected. I was growing a bit irritated with her constant nagging.

"Zelda I already said I don't want to talk about—

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" My eyes widened with surprise and I felt my stomach twist with guilt. So she hadn't come to interrogate… yet.

"Uh… I don't know. School?"

"I said night… as in after school." I was a bit taken back with what she was getting at and couldn't think of a response, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something…?"

Normally, I wouldn't have been so shocked about Zelda wanting to hang out with me but her demeanor and attitude… seemed a bit off.

"…Like what?" Did that sound rude? I hope not…

"I-I don't know… maybe we could study or—

"Zelda I don't know—

"We don't have to study! We can do anything you want!" She replied quickly then put a dainty hand to her mouth nervously. I think she'd noticed the eagerness in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at the sudden flush in her cheeks. Ms. Zelda wanted to ask me on a date?

Wait a second… what's the catch?

"It's not what you think! I'm sorry for pestering you before… i just… well I've wanted to ask you for a while now… if you don't want to…"

Shit, had I said that out loud? I felt my throat go dry and I suddenly felt an excessive amount of shame for accusing the poor girl of ill intentions.

"Sure."

She stopped mid-sentence and looked towards me in disbelief, "I said sure, Zelda."

After I repeated my answer, she tried covering the broad grin forming on her face with the sleeves of her sweater. I had to admit… it was kind of cute.

"O-okay! Well i… I guess tomorrow I'll—

"I'll stop by your dorm after class tomorrow. Is that cool?" I was a bit fearful of her father and didn't necessarily want to enter her room. She nodded through a fierce blush and scampered off out the door. I turned back in my seat to see Link with a goofy smirk plastered across his face.

"What?"

"I can't believe it."

"What?..." I repeated a bit more irritably, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"Zelda just asked you out dude!" He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward giving me a proud look.

"No… it's not like that." I huffed angrily while looking towards the floor. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. I hadn't been too forward had i? It's not like I agreed to marry the girl. Besides… Zelda and I hung out all the time. It's not like this time was any different… right? _Right_?

"Nah… she totally wants you." My jaw dropped and I looked towards him with disgust.

"Well if that's the case, I just gotta tell her I'm not interested…"

"What?" I jumped back at Link's sudden protest and shook my head.

"I have to, man. I'm not in to her like that…"

"…Sheik… you have to get over Dark."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard those words surpass his lips. I glanced around wildly to make sure nobody was around to hear the following conversation. I met Link's gaze, trying to hold back the scowl forcing itself upon my face and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could, he interrupted me.

"It was a bit obvious…" Link muttered barely above a whisper. I could see a glint of sympathy in his eyes for bringing up such a touchy subject. It was so unlike him.

"Did he know all along?" I am going to feel like a total dunce if I'd been fooling myself into thinking Dark was oblivious this entire time.

"I think he had the impression… but he never said anything." I slightly relaxed in my seat and pushed my tray away, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Oh come on Sheik… I didn't mean to upset you…" I didn't reply and kept looking down. I didn't really know how to feel at this point. Shocked?... Not really. I mean, I'd been gawking over him for a while. If nobody had noticed… I'd be a bit worried.

"It's cool Link… I'm going to go back to my room and catch up on some sleep." I could see his face fall, overcome with grief but I couldn't find the will power to stick around. I felt cheated. How come no one confronted me about this? "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" I turned to look towards Dark with an uncaring expression. He had been watching me get ready for the past half an hour without saying a word. We hadn't spoken to each other since I saw him with Cremia yesterday. Either I had been avoiding him or he'd been avoiding me.<p>

I remained silent then continued flipping through my few shirts in the closet and realized I'd worn my best one yesterday when I was with Link. It was funny how I wanted to look better for him than I did for Zelda. However, I didn't want to show up looking like a shmuck so I was trying to look decent. Besides, she had said I looked nice yesterday… but what did I care? I needed to ask her what this whole thing was about anyway. Dark's burning gaze from behind was causing me to shiver uneasily. He was dying to know where I was heading off to. Suddenly, I got an evil idea and turned towards him with a devious smirk.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Just as I suspected his jaw dropped in shock and he looked at me with bewilderment.

"W-why?"

"Because I don't have anything nice to wear?" I questioned more than stated, and then gave him my best pleading eyes I could muster.

"Fuck no! Where the hell are you going?" Jealous much? I turned away from him and shrugged and pulled out a simple t-shirt.

"Fine." I tore off my current attire and began to change, not caring about the hateful looks Dark was casting in my direction. I flipped my bangs out of my face, brushing them to the side with my fingers before grabbing my wallet. I was halfway out the door when I remembered that I'd forgotten a jacket and turned around to run face first into Dark. Stumbling backwards in surprise, I grabbed onto the door knob to retain my balance before giving him a scowl, "What the hell?"

"NO! You, what the hell!" He barked while cornering me into the wall, "Why won't you answer my fucking question!"

"Dude, back off. I'll be back later." I stated calmly while attempting to push past him. He grabbed at my arm and I yanked away hastily.

"You're going out with that freak, aren't you?" I cringed as he referred to Vaati and turned to give him a look of disgust, although I had liked the resentment in his tone.

"You serious?" He only nodded in return and I simply shook my head in disbelief, "How wrong could you be…" I snickered under my breath and grabbed my jacket lying on the ground.

"Then who? Who else would it be?"

"What the hell are you trying to get at? That Vaati is the only person who would be interested in someone like me?" I spat while pointing at him with an accusing index finger.

When he remained silent, I couldn't bear to keep quiet about the other night anymore, "Because I remember a certain someone the other night that had their lips all over me!"

Silence.

"Oh, so you're going to choose to ignore this? Along with everything else?" I sneered while once again attempting to head out the door.

"I-I… don't know what you're talking about…"

Rage.

That's all I could feel coursing through my body at that moment.

Pure, undeniable, fury.

"Is that so?" I turned the knob and took one step before turning back to face the back stabbing perpetrator, "You know I would do anything for you… anything you wanted… I'd jump out that window _right now_ if you asked me to and this is how you repay me?"

Obviously remaining silent was Dark's new strategy to avoid confrontation. I finally left the room and began walking down the hall towards the first set of stairs. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw the drops falling to the cement below. Reaching up to wipe them away, I winced in pain as I came in contact with my bruised eye.

I guess it really was a hopeless dream after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update.

I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

The date did not go as planned… if there were any real plans to begin with. I thought perhaps, we'd study, chat about school, and Zelda would babble on about her future goals and hopes for success. I would sit and listen quietly; carefully avoiding any conversation that could possibly lead to the questionable behavior I've had for the past couple of days. I would nod my head when deemed appropriate muttering "I understand" and "How wonderful" whenever need fit. In the end, I would dodge the bullet of a goodbye kiss and be on my merry way back home. This is what I hoped would happen.

What really happened was a bit more meticulous and emotionally draining on my part. After I knocked a few times on Zelda's door, I waited in the hall contemplating if I should really follow through with this entire evening. I had an odd feeling that it would end in a bitter turn of events and had I followed my gut, I wouldn't have found myself in my current predicament. My first clue that this was not going to be a "study date" is when she answered the door in a tea-length lavender dress with many tiny triforces embroidered at the hem. I figured she either wanted to impress me or this wasn't going to be a day spent locked away in the dorm room studying after all.

Of course my suspicions were confirmed when she informed me that she wanted to take me out. Being a man, I was completely caught off guard and offended at the attack on my masculine pride. I didn't like the idea of having Zelda pay for anything of mine; or rather feel as if she had to. She insisted that it was "no big deal" and eventually I succumbed to her request, leaving any shred of dignity behind. I followed her out of the university like a dog with its tail between its legs towards a nearby restaurant a couple of blocks from school.

I hadn't worried about Vaati causing any trouble as we roamed the streets because I had Zelda in tow. Or rather, Zelda had me in tow. Although it may seem hard to believe, Vaati had some amount of self-respect and civility. Any high-class drug dealer knows that when it comes down to business they make sure that there are no women and no children within twenty yards. That's just the way they played the game. As long as Zelda was by my side, Vaati wouldn't come within visible distance to me.

I could feel the pungent taste of bile rising in my throat when we stepped inside the building. Everything from the crystal chandeliers to the maroon velvet carpet told me that this place would charge a pretty penny. Apparently Zelda knew the owners, which didn't surprise me in the least because her family was acquainted with all of the upper-class citizens in Hyrule. They all treated her like royalty and after I was informed of her ties I didn't feel so shitty about not having any cash. It was more than likely that the meal would be free anyways.

Nonetheless, I ordered the cheapest item on the menu, some sort of stew with cuccoo meat and vegetables. I wasn't necessarily hungry, but eating so Zelda's effort would not go in vain. However, I held no shame in ordering a glass of brandy. If I was going to get through this night without fidgeting restlessly every second, I needed to calm my nerves.

I sloshed the burning liquid in my mouth before gulping down the pungent alcohol. A smile spread across my lips as he felt the heat settle in the pit of my stomach. Zelda had, to no surprise, been talking about what she wanted to do after school. I couldn't help but scoff, knowing that the girl wouldn't have to work a day in her life for she was born into a life of wealth and prosperity. Thankfully she took my scoff as more as a gawk and I quickly diverted my attention to stirring my food with my fork. Eventually I decided to finally take a bite.

"So how are you and Dark?"

Well, that was a mistake because then I looked like a complete fool when I started to choke and hack on my food. She'd taken me by surprise. I noticed her eyes grow wide in astonishment and I quickly took a sip of water to push the chunk of meat downwards. I cleared my throat and ran my tongue across my teeth all while rubbing my forearms. I didn't know exactly how to answer her so I settled with, "Fine."

She seemed to catch my drift because she quickly transferred the conversation back to school work and assignments. I mentioned that I still needed to write my paper, just to feel like I'd actually participated in speaking and to subliminally hint that I wanted to leave. This hint she didn't catch, and took the pleasure in ordering desert.

I stared inquisitively at the chocolate cake placed between us, trying my best to imagine the flavor in my mouth. I hadn't eaten sweets since my parents were alive and didn't figure I'd start now, which is why I declined when she offered me a bite. They just didn't taste the same.

I began to wonder exactly how long Zelda planned to engage in small talk. Half of the citizens in the restaurant had cleared out and night had since fallen, yet she failed to budge. I swear I let out a groan when she ordered a bottle of champagne. Perhaps she'd noticed because she proposed she bring it with us. I would have been quick to agree if that hadn't meant there was still a full night ahead of us, which brings me to my current situation.

It no doubt astounded me that Zelda had partaken in drinking for the night. Not only did it go against everything she believed in but it was a Wednesday. Maybe she thought it would ease the tension by participating in something I found pleasurable, or perhaps she was just as uncomfortable as I was. Anyway, it was not the least bit startling to find that Zelda was a light weight. On her third glass of champagne she was already starting to slur her words and sway on her feet. She even felt the urge to take a drag of my cigarette.

I was feeling a bit tipsy as well from my drink at the restaurant with a few glasses of champagne as well and figured I'd better walk her home before we caused a scene in the park. On top of that, I didn't want anyone to see Zelda in her current condition in fear that they would tell her father. I led her through a couple of shortcuts to avoid walking through crowds of familiar faces and I could have sworn that I saw a flicker of violet in the corner of my eye. I shook the notion away. That would be against the rules.

We soon made it back to the dorms and once I'd settled her in the room I quickly said my goodbyes and turned to leave. One could only imagine the feelings racing through my mind when I felt her tiny hand grab onto my wrist. I wanted to sigh, cry, and scream all at the same time. This girl wanted what I could not give her and when I turned to face her beautiful face, I couldn't help but melt under her sapphire gaze and perfect smile. She really was one of a kind, everything about her was gorgeous. But I could not bear to give her any false hope for a future relationship. I told her I would stay only a little while longer on the terms that she did NOT mention a word to anyone about me staying so long in her bedroom. She happily squealed in delight.

Somewhere along the lines, both Zelda and I managed to finish off the bottle of champagne. I know more than half of that bottle ended up in my stomach, but she was determined on finishing it so she could throw out the piece of glass. She sneaked off into the bathroom while I had my eyes glued to the television set, watching news about the current predicaments going on in our neighboring country, Termina. I hadn't thought twice about it until I heard the door open and turned to face Zelda wearing a pair of pink shorts that were giving off more than an eyes view and a tank top that was equally small.

I could fell my blood rush to my face as I took in her heavenly long legs and delicate pale skin. I quickly directed my attention back to the TV so she would not notice my eager stares. As I scolded myself mentally I felt her presence come settle on the floor next to me. I chanced a glance toward her and a wry grin so I would not seem as foolish as I felt. Without even facing her dead on I could feel her brilliant smile and the sparkle of all her perfectly shaped teeth. I shouldn't be here.

"Hey Zelda, I think I'm going to head out. It's getting late." I stated without looking directly towards her. I hadn't stood from the floor yet as if I were waiting for her to protest. That was one of the many mistakes I had made that night. I should have darted out the door when I had the chance. When I felt her ice cold finger tips graze my knuckles I could feel hot tears swelling in my eyes. There was a fierce battle raging through my body from different poles of my being and I was about to realize who would be the successor.

She began to shift her body, wordlessly crawling towards me. My body went rigid as she placed a leg on either side of my waist, positioning herself lightly in my lap. She grasped onto both of my hands and stared at me with that same dead gorgeous smile, "Sheik, I've wanted to tell you something…"

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh while resting my head against the frame of her bed. My heart sank into my stomach and I felt as if I could purge any second, "W-what is it, Zelda?"

"I…I…"

Now let me say, I've never been so damn happy in my entire life to have someone vomit all over me.

I wasn't completely taken back, because I felt it would be any second she either heaved or passed out. I would have happily taken the latter but we don't always get what we wish for. Now if there isn't a bigger turn off than having the regurgitated dinner you just shared with someone all over your chest, I don't know what is. I quickly led her to the bathroom, holding back her silky blonde hair so she could empty the remaining contents of her stomach. I found her a fresh tank top as I rummaged through her drawers carefully avoiding the undergarments and removed my own that was dreadfully soaked in bile.

I can't count on both my hands how many times she apologized but I honestly didn't care. She saved the both of us from a whirlwind of hurt and I couldn't be more thankful for her sudden need to hurl. I grabbed her glass of water and settled her into her bed, pulling up her sheets to cover her tiny figure. She sipped happily at the liquid and gave me a ridiculous grin that I couldn't help but snicker at. After planting a quick peck to her forehead I bid her goodnight and skipped merrily out the door.

"So, that's what you were doing tonight."

I skidded to a halt and almost hesitated to turn around. Dark was standing at the far end of the hall, leaning against the wall with a malicious gleam in his eyes. For reasons I can't explain, fear began to course through my body like the blood in my veins. Frozen in shock, I remained silent staring back at him with a furrowed brow and curious stare.

"You feel good now? Fuckin' the dean's daughter?"

If possible, my eyes would have shot from their sockets that second. My expression turned from one of confusion to rage, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You think you can get in good with her and maybe up your grades? Why don't you lay off the dope and actually do hard work? I hear that does the trick."

I could feel my blood rushing to my ears as heat swelled in my body. If Dark kept this up, I didn't know how much longer I could contain my anger, "I didn't have sex with Zelda. Unlike you I treat women with a decent amount of respect."

"I didn't know you '_treated_' women at all," Dark sneered while using finger quotes to further assert his point, "If you catch my drift."

"Where do you get off, Dark?" I was clenching my fists so tight my knuckles were turning white and my hands were losing circulation, "What the fuck did I do to you?"

Dark decided to change the subject, "You can't come waltzing out of Zelda's dorm at damn near midnight with the biggest smirk on your face and no shirt and expect people not to assume you just got laid."

"You can when you've just avoided possibly the biggest mistake in your life and just got hurled on." I retorted while raising my voice.

"She hurled on you?"

"Don't change the subject, dammit!" I barked while marching towards him and grabbing him by the arm, "We're not discussing this here. We're going to wake up everyone on the first floor."

Once inside our room I darted toward the closet to find a t-shirt to put on. After Dark's brutal assumption I was feeling uneasy walking around without a shirt, even if it was in the confinements of our own home. As I was pulling the garment over my head I felt a pair of hands roughly yank it back off. I looked at Dark with utter confusion as he stared curiously at my body. I couldn't help but shiver from the twinkle of an unknown emotion hidden in his expression.

"You're so thin."

I sighed, so he was only staring because he thought I was starving.

"I…I…"

I felt my muscles tense as he stuttered on his words. Last time I'd heard the beginning of that sentence, I got barfed on. I searched his eyes for a hint or a clue as to what he was trying to get at. He pressed his forehead to mine while pushing my shoulders so my back was against the wall. I gulped down the stale air in my mouth I've held there since I'd stopped breathing. What is he doing? My heart began to race as I felt his cold finger tips trace around the gaps between my ribs.

"D-Dark… what are you—

"Shh…" I would have almost felt offended at him silencing me like that if I wasn't enjoying the moment so much, "Why do you do this to me?"

His voice was muffled as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, sending the vibrations reverberating through my throat. I tried to suppress a slight moan from the sensation and tried to gently push him away. As much as I would have liked for this to go my way, he had been less than thrilled with me a second ago and insulted me on many different levels. However, my efforts failed and he violently grabbed me by the wrists and sent me to the floor. The carpet burned against my back and I hissed out of pain from the friction.

"Dark," I managed to choke out through the daze I was falling in from the heat of our two bodies meshed together, "T-This isn't f-fair… the other day you didn't want anything to do with me…"

"You know what isn't fair…" Dark growled while biting at my neck, "For you to make me feel the way you do just to go prancing off with that freak and that spoiled bitch."

"Are you high?" I nearly shouted as I rolled the two of us over so that now I was the one with dominance. I wanted to punch him square in his jaw! He only cocked his head in curiosity, looking towards me with confusion, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke over him, "What the hell is going on? Why do you want me _now_? Is it because you're jealous?"

Dark snorted and rolled his eyes. I could have wailed on him just then, "Don't even answer that." I decided while standing to my feet, "I don't know where you get off deliberately insulting me on a damn near daily basis both intentionally and unintentionally. When you're not mocking my sexuality, you're running around with the tramps of Hyrule, rubbing it in my face. And _now_—Oh, now! Someone is finally

interested in me that isn't a complete psychopath and _now_ you want me. Well, fuck you!" I stood to leave when he caught me by the arm.

"Wait."

I didn't even turn to face him but kept my eyes focused on my fingers wrapped around the door knob.

"Jump out that window."

Now he had my attention. I whirled around, my blood now boiling, with narrowed eyes and a stern expression, "What did you say?"

"I said jump out that window. You told me you would do anything I asked you to. If that's too much of a request, then just stay here with me."

I simply answered with my middle finger high in the air and a bitter smirk, "Why don't you jump out that window, asshole."

And with that I grabbed my coat and exited the door. We really needed to start ending these conversations with him as the angry one so he would be the one to leave. I was sick of having to march out of my own room, dammit. I turned to my left to retreat down the hall and make my way towards Link's room. Hopefully he would still be awake. When I arrived I knocked twice, then twice more before coming to the conclusion that he either wasn't home or was ignoring me.

With a sigh, I left the building and started towards the streets. I figured I'd walk to the park and cool off before I returned home. This emotional roller coaster with Dark was draining and I didn't know how to feel about his sudden desire towards me. Happy that he'd finally come out of his denial, or pissed that it took another person to make him realize it. Either way it was a load of bull shit and I'd deal with it when I felt up to throwing away my dignity.

I wasn't worried about running into Vaati. I mean, wasn't I a bit conceited to think that he was constantly following me anyway? If he wanted to fuck with me then so be it. He'd end up worse off, considering my current mood. I wasn't about to deal with his shit and let it fly. I soon realized that I should have put on a shirt before I left. Sometimes, I get too caught up in the heat of an argument and I forget simplistic things such as wearing the appropriate attire for weather below freezing. At least I was smart enough grab my jacket.

I was approaching the clearing that led to the park when I was passing the last alleyway. I heard a rustling in the back which I blatantly ignored, but the clash of trashcans banging together are what got my attention. I ceased walking and glared down the narrow darkened path. The moon was but a mere sliver and the stars were hidden from the fog of factories and automobiles. However, even through the deep night I could see the silhouette of a frail figure stumbling through the corridor. But that wasn't all, the outline of a much larger man was a bit further back and it was he who had caused the other to stumble. I soon realized that this was a confrontation and out of sheer curiosity I hid behind a nearby wall, peaking out to get a better look.

"I thought you would have learned by now, Vaati."

The man's voice sent shivers down my spine. Low and daunting, almost demonic as each word echoed through the dark hall.

"No, no! Please! It won't happen again—I-I swear!" Vaati sounded frantic—scared. Something I've never once heard in his voice before. I saw the man approaching Vaati with an object in his right hand; it was rather large and looked heavy.

"You've been in the business a long time, boy. Don't you know that it's the number one rule?"

"G-Ganon… p-please…" Vaati's voice was breaking, squeaking from terror.

"Look at you! You're so high you can't even sputter out a proper sentence. Come here, boy!"

"NO! PLEASE!"

The large man grabbed Vaati's lanky wrist and forced his left hand flat up against the wall. Vaati's desperate cries and pleas for help were unnerving, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. The man named Ganon raised the object that seemed to resemble a very large hammer with a wide flat end and reared it far behind his back before whirling it forwards, crushing Vaati's frail hand. I could hear the crunch from the distance and the deafening scream the poor man was emitting was ringing in my ears. The man reared his arm back for a second blow, and I had to turn away from the blood splatter. It was too much.

The evil man smirked before cleaning his weapon of choice with a cloth he retrieved from his pocket. Vaati fell to his knees clutching his wounded hand while still wailing a pained yell between choking sobs, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Next time, don't expect me to go so easy on you. Those goods are to be sold, not used by scum like you before I can even get the word out. You're a piece of shit, Vaati. Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

I noticed Ganon walking towards me and I quickly darted into hiding behind a nearby building. Part of me was telling me to run back home and the other part was telling me to see if Vaati was okay. The half of me that made sense was being drowned out by the half that felt sympathy and when the coast was clear I eased my way back to the alley. I peered around the corner to see Vaati lying on his side, whimpering sharp cries of agony while still clutching his wounded hand. I'd never seen him so weak.

I cleared my throat but I'm sure he could not hear me over his incessant wailing so I slowly approached him. My foot came in contact with an aluminum can, causing a sharp noise to stir him out of his stupor. He whirled around to face me with eyes wild like an animal's. He began to scoot desperately away from me with his feet and his free hand until he cornered himself into a wall. I took a step closer, letting the faint light coming from a flickering lamppost shine on my figure. The expression on his face changed from pure terror to slightly frightened and a bit agitated.

"Vaati…" I managed to cough, "Are you alright?"

"You have to get out of here, Sheik." Vaati replied through a quivering breath, "He'll be back."

"Vaati let me see your hand…"

"NO!" He barked while turning away from me, "Please, leave now!" When I refused to budge he stood to his feet, "Go!" He pushed me with his good hand all while glancing around as if his life were on the line. It probably was.

"Vaati… please." I begged while sticking out my hand in a comforting manner, "Let me help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" He had a point.

"Just come with me, Vaati. Don't be stubborn." I said sternly before grabbing his free hand. He willingly obliged, but I didn't suppose he was thinking very clearly at the moment.

"Where are we going?" He croaked through a hoarse voice while he examined his battered, broken fingers.

"You're staying with me for the night."

I sighed as I realized that I would have to come up with damn good excuse to explain this to Dark.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so the first part of this chapter is going to be in Dark's POV. A very lovely author gave me the idea and I decided to go with it. That way I can convince you guys that Dark isn't the total tool he makes himself out to be. I also got inspiration from Red-Damascus-Steel to actually fucking write a new chapter of RR because that person knows just how to push my buttons… in a good way. Read on sweet reviewers, read on.

Chapter 9

Dark's POV

His ignorance astounds me, so oblivious and unaware of the problems he causes me. I can't stand the way he prances around like he's just _trying_ to get a rise out of me, wearing those jeans he knows I adore… how they cling to his legs in all the right places. Have mercy, Sheik. What is it with you? Are you that blind?

You know I'm not one to be forward… direct. I prefer to be subliminal and secretive. You've always been able to see right through me so what makes this time any different? Have I not provided enough clues? How bold do my hints have to be? I slept in the same bed as you for goddess' sake!

I want to know why he's continuing to taunt me. Every glance he passes my way makes my skin crawl… with want; lust. If he can't see this, I swear the boy has lost it. The twinkle in my eye, the way my hands start to shake with anticipation. How could he not notice? It must be his insecurity.

Looks. As if they're anything special. A pretty face on the outside usually means an ugly soul on the inside, hence the tramps I usually waste my time with; so naïve… to think that I'd actually want more from them after we've had a good fuck. However, Sheik is the opposite… the total package. He's beautiful. The way his wispy bangs, golden in color, frame his high cheek bones. He's so elegant… so feminine. Yet, I know that bulge between his legs is something different, something foreign from my usual sex life. But I want it.

I want it like I've never wanted anything before. It's odd… finding something so familiar so attractive?

I am NOT a faggot.

But when I saw him step out of Zelda's dorm, I felt a whole new emotion. It wasn't anger. It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't irritation.

It was fury.

Sharper than anger, more painful than jealousy, irritation to it's maximum extent.

My blood was boiling when I saw his fine ass waltz out of the door like he'd just won the fucking lottery. The kick in his step was all I needed to see before I blurted out, "So that's what you were doing tonight?"

His silence was enough to infuriate me… drive me off the edge, "You feel good now? Fuckin the dean's daughter?

I would have chosen to use wiser words or at least prepared a come back if I had known the response he was about to give me, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I almost choked on my response. He was trying to make me look like a fool, "You think you can get in good with her and maybe up your grades? Why don't you lay off the dope and actually do hard work? I hear that does the trick."

I spoke too fast to bite my tongue. Regret began to creep up my spine as I noticed the color in his face disappear and his eyes sink in from utter shock of my using such a tone with him. I couldn't help myself. Thinking about that dainty little wench touching… caressing… kissing. No. I could not bear to let it happen, and if it had then I was going to make him feel as a big a fool as he made me out to be. Intentional or not, the pain is the same. Plus it gives me thrills to see him so vulnerable.

He responded, "I didn't have sex with Zelda. Unlike you I treat women with a decent amount of respect."

The truth in his statement wasn't enough to keep my mouth shut. All of my vile emotions were fighting to escape from behind the gates of my teeth. They tasted so bitter that I had to let them out, "I didn't know you 'treated' women at all… If you catch my drift."

I had gone too far. I could feel the heat of his anger, his boiling blood, radiating in my direction from where I stood about three yards away. He was seething… almost petrified. I couldn't tell if he was more fearful or angry. I know for a fact I've never looked so pissed off in my life. Fear and anger are more similar than one would think; both are unbearable, uncontrollable, and resilient in their strength in controlling one's emotions.

It was silent for what seemed like hours, every second ticking by grudgingly slow. He continued to give me a look of pure hatred. No. Humiliation. That's it. He was embarrassed… mortified that I'd called him out on his sexuality, that I'd bashed him so blatantly. I had no self-control. It was very unfortunate that he was completely unaware my outburst was based on my own secret desires, hidden away with the rest of my feelings.

He was stalling, thinking of something to say; something equally as hurtful.

"Where do you get off, Dark?"

He failed.

It was almost cute the way he was clenching his fists, so riled up. Given the circumstances, I decided against pointing it out. I hardly felt guilty for what I had said. I'm not very fond of regret. If you're going to say something, you have to mean it. But soon the distressed look on his face was beginning to tug on my heartstrings. That's when I remembered I had feelings. I suppose I was going to have to fix this situation.

With a sigh I finally stated, "You can't come waltzing out of Zelda's dorm at damn near midnight with the biggest smirk on your face and no shirt and expect people not to assume you just got laid."

Excuses. I'm full of them.

"You can when you've just avoided possibly the biggest mistake of your life and just got hurled on!" He cried out while holding up his vomit stained shirt. Disgusting. He can't expect me to apologize? What would you have assumed? It was now time for a subject change.

"She hurled on you?" Clever.

"Don't change the subject, dammit!" Sheik shouted while marching towards me. I love it when he's mad, "We're not discussing this here. We're going to wake up everyone on the first floor."

Damn the swine on the first floor. I'd like to wake them up in other ways, but Sheik was obviously not in the mood. Once we'd arrived at our dorm room, I was beginning to feel very overwhelmed with lust. I couldn't help it. His temper was just pushing my buttons, all the right ones that is. He still didn't have a shirt on and the way he was pulling on my arm, oh goddesses! He was going to be mine.

Of course he had to kill the mood. I let out a sigh of irritation as he began fumbling in the closet for a t-shirt. Doesn't he know how ravishing he looks right now? I took two steps forward as he was pulling the garment over his head and roughly yanked it back off. I just need two more seconds, three more seconds, the rest of the night to look at him… touch him. I scanned his frail body with my wandering eyes, taking in the pale color of his skin and the faint—so faint definition of his abs.

"You're so thin." I commented while delicately running an index finger down the middle of his chest. His ruby eyes were wide with confusion. I know he wants me just as bad, why won't he just admit it already! The longer I stared the more difficult it was to speak, "I…I…"

A stuttering fool is what I was. I was sick of playing games. I pushed him up against the wall, and forcibly pressed my forehead against his. He was sweating. _He was nervous._ I was feeding off his weakness as he turned to putty under my touch. His pace of his breathing was increasing as I traced the spaces between his ribs and grazed my finger nail across his v-line.

"D-Dark… what are you—

"Shh…" I hushed him. I could feel heat rushing to the southern region of my body and I grinned with satisfaction. My voice was muffled by the delicate skin of his neck, "Why do you do this to me?"

I heard the faintest moan and that was enough to drive me off the edge. Despite his resistance I grabbed his wrists and forced him to the ground, maybe a bit too roughly because he cried out slightly in pain. I didn't care. He was right where I wanted him. As I began to grind myself against him I could feel his body start to squirm. Stay put, dammit.

"Dark," He stated stubbornly while moving his hands to my chest to push me off. I grabbed them yet again and forced them to his sides, "T-This isn't fair… the other day you didn't want anything to do with me…"

What the fuck was he talking about? We slept in the same goddesses' forsaken bed. I kissed him outside Midna's apartment. What more does he fucking want? I'm new to this whole guy on guy nonsense… I mean what does he expect out of me, to get on my knees and ask for his dick?

"You know what isn't fair…" I snarled while locking my narrowed eyes with his, "For you to make me feel the way you do just to go prancing off with that freak and that spoiled bitch."

His body went rigid, "Are you high?"

I'm not sure where his sudden energy came from but I was bewildered when he suddenly rolled us over so he was the one on top. I couldn't help but be a little curious… it was kind of turning me on, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Before I could answer he was already speaking over me, "What the hell is going on? Why do you want me _now_? Is it because you're jealous?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and snort. So now he's catching on.

"Don't even answer that."

I wasn't going to sweetheart. He then stood to his feet and stared down at me as if he was suddenly so high and mighty after he was practically begging me to fuck him a second ago.

"I don't know where you get off deliberately insulting me on a damn near daily basis both intentionally and unintentionally. When you're not mocking my sexuality, you're running around with the tramps of Hyrule, rubbing it in my face. And _now_—Oh, now! Someone is finally interested in me that isn't a complete psychopath and _now_ you want me. Well, fuck you!"

Okay, now I was pissed off. He turned to leave but wasn't fast enough. In a second I was off the ground grabbing his arm in a death grip, "Wait."

He didn't even turn around to face me. The nerve of that boy, I swear; no fucking manners. If he was going to get brutal with the insults it was time to dig a little deeper. He knows who he belongs to, I just need to give him a little reminder, "Jump out that window."

Now I had his attention. He whirled around to face me, "What did you say?"

Open up your ears, boy! Are you paying any attention at all?

"I said jump out that window. You told me you would do anything I asked you to. If that's too much of a request, then just stay here with me." An ultimatum… priceless.

Wait a second. He was smirking, looking at the floor with his eyes closed and a fucking smirk on his face. Next thing I knew his middle finger was crammed in my face as he bitterly uttered the following words, "Why don't you jump out that window, asshole?"

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Sheik's POV<p>

I wanted to take Vaati to the emergency room. His face was growing paler by the second and his hand was covered in blood, tattered, and broken. I knew he would never go for it so I would just have to clean him up at the room. I had to admit, I was a bit frightened to see the look on Dark's face when I showed up with Vaati. How mad could he possibly be?

I turned to give my companion a once over. He looked so pained but not just from his hand. The way the moonlight was shining on him, enhanced all of his unfortunate features. He looked as though he were starving, almost thinner than me with his elbows larger than his biceps. His fingernails were chalky as if he'd been dead and they'd had time to break down. I knew for a fact he hadn't slept in days by the ring around his eyes and the bags that went with them. His hair was tangled and scraggly, yet I knew he'd kill me if I handed him a brush.

It was funny, I'd never really taken a good look at Vaati before. He wasn't the frightening man I once thought of him as. He just looked broken, far beyond repair, as he'd been shattered like a mirror, put back together but couldn't find all the pieces. I thought I had life hard but Vaati's had to be miserable. And to think that the only thing that Vaati had ever asked from me was to be there for him, for my physical attendance. He just didn't want to be lonely anymore.

I felt a sudden tug on my hand and noticed Vaati had tightened his grip around my fingers.

When we approached the yard in front of the university, I could tell he was becoming nervous. Every few seconds he would glance hurriedly behind us as if he'd heard something. He was on constant watch and when he finally saw a random student passing by he tugged on my arm and led me in another direction.

"What are you doing? My room is down that hall." I explained as I held my ground to keep from budging.

"There was somebody coming. Wait a second." He replied quickly while surveying the corner he'd pulled us into.

"Yes? He was probably walking to the library… or his girlfriend's or I don't know! What does it matter?" I asked with confusion. His red eyes were shaking in their sockets and he glanced wearily around.

"You don't want him to see where you live, do you?"

I was taken back. Why wouldn't I? It was just another student living on campus, just like me. He was nothing to be afraid of. I knew Vaati was high but he seemed so coherent and serious. My silence must have given Vaati the impression I was a bit dumbfounded by his question.

"He might break into your room. Take your things. You can never be too careful."

I had to suppress a laugh, "Vaati… this isn't the city. I don't live amongst thugs and drug lords. It's safe here, come on."

I tugged on his arm and he hesitantly followed. Although, I'd thought his assumption completely ridiculous it made me wonder if I really wanted _Vaati_ to know where I lived…

I fumbled in my pockets for my key before finally inserting it into the lock. After it clicked it the chamber I turned the knob and peaked in to see Dark sitting in a chair on the other side of the room like some type of evil mastermind. Where's the evil cat and minions?

"I've been waiting for you." He muttered roughly, his voice low and daunting matching the villainous persona he was portraying.

"Have you?" I choked out stupidly, one hand on Vaati's shirt outside the doorway, "I ran into a bit of trouble."

"Don't you always…" His words were like needles, pinning themselves into my heart and gut and sticking there like guilt. I had nothing to feel guilty about. He was the one who was being an ass hole.

"I don't appreciate your tone." I snapped while entering the room completely. I took a deep breath before finally pulling Vaati from around the corner. The look on Dark's face said it all. His eyes were wide as saucers before they narrowed like daggers. He stood to his feet, suddenly looking much taller than I'd remembered. With fists clenched to his sides and fangs poking out from behind his lips I was beginning to grow nervous.

"What the fuck is he doing here Sheik?"

Each word was enunciated sharp and stern, expecting an answer before he even completed his sentence. I glanced to my side to see Vaati standing there, arms crossed, and the most devilish of grins plastered across his face. This was already a horrible situation.

"What's with the temper?" Vaati cooed evilly, "That's no way to welcome a guest into your humble home."

"Vaati," I snapped quickly before squeezing his hand tightly to silence him. Dark's gaze shifted to our entwined fingers and I could see his eyebrows rise in irritation, "D-Dark," Fuck I was stuttering like a weak little shmuck. This was my house, dammit, "I was wondering if you could room with Link for the night, Mikau is sleeping over at LuLu's tonight and—

"Why, so you two can fuck in my bed?" He responded sharply while continuing to glare at Vaati.

"Precisely." Vaati answered almost immediately.

Dark had had enough and began a quick march over to Vaati as if he were about to beat him senseless. Vaati stood his ground with an eyebrow cocked conceitedly and just as Dark rose his fist as if he were about to punch him into an oblivion, I quickly placed myself between the two.

"Dark, stop it. He's hurt." I grumbled irritably while holding my arms out to protect the violet-haired instigator. I tilted my head to the side to motion towards his wounded hand that Vaati quickly hid from view behind his back.

"He sure has a smart mouth for somebody who shouldn't be picking fights." Dark stated while maintaining eye contact with the enemy, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't trust him alone with you, Sheik. I'll bet he was the one that fucked your ass up the other day."

"Fuck you!" Vaati screamed while practically jumping over me to get to Dark. I quickly grabbed hold of him around the waist and began using all my strength and weight to pull him back. He was fighting and clawing and flailing around and it took all my energy to keep him away, "Shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard! You don't know shit! You don't know fucking shit! I'm going to kill you, mother fucker! I'm going to fucking murder you!"

Dark just stood there, staring at Vaati like he'd lost his fucking mind. I wrestled the maniac to the ground before putting a hand over his mouth to silence him. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd woken everyone from Hyrule to Termina up, "Be quiet, Vaati. Do you want to stay here or not?"

He kicked and squirmed for a few more minutes before I finally got him to settle down. I led him into the bathroom and told him to sit on the counter and sit still for a second while I gathered the things I needed to fix his hand. Once I shut the door behind me, Dark let me have it.

"You can't be fucking serious?"

I didn't answer but began fumbling through a drawer for gauze, peroxide, and other necessities. I wasn't a doctor but I was going to do the best I could.

"You're seriously going to let that psychopath stay here in our room? Its bad enough he already knows where we live! I can't believe—

"He's not going to hurt me. If you want to leave, I already gave you that option."

Dark erupted in maniacal laughter, "He's not going to hurt you? So you expect me to believe you fell and tripped the other day and that's why you came in looking like you were just hit by a truck? I'm not fucking stupid." The laughing ceased.

"He's going to hear you." I stated simply before raising my eyes to meet his. I stood up and entered the bathroom to Vaati fumbling with a shaving razor.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly before yanking it from his grasp. He'd already successfully torn the head off and was now picking at the plastic rim to release the blades. He didn't answer but lolled his head to the side and gave me a faint smirk. He then lazily rested his back against the mirror and stared ominously off into space.

I tried awkwardly to ignore what I had just witnessed and raised his battered hand into eye's view. I turned on the faucet and let the water run so I could rinse off all the blood. While I was waiting Vaati began humming, an eerily familiar song.

_I put a spell on you…_

_Because… you're mine…_

"Please stop." I begged before grabbing his hand and placing it beneath the running water. I expected him to hiss with pain but instead he moaned with pleasure. I began to dry it off with a washcloth when he started up again.

_I can't stand the things that you do…_

_No… no… no I ain't lying… no.._

"Vaati," I snapped, "Please."

His fingers were jerking in all directions and i was desperately afraid to try and crack them back into their proper positions. I glanced up to meet his smiling face and raised an eyebrow as if to ask for permission_._ He gave one nod and I yanked his middle finger. Once again, he groaned almost pleasurably instead of cursing or pulling away. I thanked the goddesses when I was finished and although they didn't look the same, it was good enough. They were swollen and crooked but at least they looked better.

After drenching his hand in peroxide I wrapped his hand from his wrist to the tip of his fingers in gauze and the excess fabric of a t-shirt. It wasn't hospital quality but it would have to do.

With a sigh I finally grumbled, "There, you're finished."

He started to grin a bit deviously, yet I was growing accustomed to that being his natural face, before raising my hand to his chapped lips and placing a kiss upon my knuckles. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull away but he wasn't letting go. He took his free hand and gently swept my bangs from out of my eyes and placed his palm on my cheek, "What happened to your pretty little face, love?"

I gulped down the fear that was beginning to build in my gut and shook my head, "Vaati, we don't need to talk about it."

"It was the dark-headed boy, wasn't it?" Vaati asked accusingly while narrowing his eyes, "Do I need to take care of him?"

My eyes widened with shock. Was he serious?

"Dark? No, it… it wasn't him." I sputtered out while keeping a steady eye on him, "Y-You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

A/N: Damn! Everyone's crazy in RR! Woo!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Dudes. Sorry I've taken so long to update. I have a question for my readers though… would you rather me update more frequently with shorter chapters or just end the story. I don't update because I expect myself to write ten page chapters when honestly I don't have the time. It's up to you.**

* * *

><p><em>With a sigh I finally grumbled, "There, you're finished."<em>

_He started to grin a bit deviously, yet I was growing accustomed to that being his natural face, before raising my hand to his chapped lips and placing a kiss upon my knuckles. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull away but he wasn't letting go. He took his free hand and gently swept my bangs from out of my eyes and placed his palm on my cheek, "What happened to your pretty little face, love?"_

_I gulped down the fear that was beginning to build in my gut and shook my head, "Vaati, we don't need to talk about it."_

_"It was the dark-headed boy, wasn't it?" Vaati asked accusingly while narrowing his eyes, "Do I need to take care of him?"_

_My eyes widened with shock. Was he serious?_

_"Dark? No, it… it wasn't him." I sputtered out while keeping a steady eye on him, "Y-You really don't remember?"_

_"Remember what?"_

* * *

><p><em>Busted<em>

It was obviously some sort of twisted joke, how that compartment in his brain that held the memory of him bashing my face in had suddenly self-destructed. However, I knew from past experiences that in the moment of pure rage, memory does not hold strong. That flash of pure anger somehow overlaps the experience and you remember nothing, only the emotion.

I stared into his those devilish red eyes searching for truth, yet found none. He was completely, one hundred percent serious. Gulping down tension, I immediately looked away and slowly withdrew my hand from his. I was contemplating answers, responses- what to say next when I decided nothing that I could say would make this situation any less awkward. I let out a husky sigh before returning to his gaze and replying, "it's best we don't talk about it."

His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl, then turned upwards in suspicion before finally settling back to their natural state. He nodded, hopped off the counter and took a step closer. I held my breath as he stared thoughtlessly before turning around to open the bathroom door. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and his head rest on my back.

"Thank you." He said.

My eyes shot open in surprise. It was a simple, short, and overall irrelevant; yet, it made my hair stand on end. How could somebody you once saw as pure evil, who sent a volt of terror ripping through your spine at the very sight of him suddenly project words of gratitude. It was confusing and it made me uncomfortable; although, I couldn't deny the tingling sensation fluttering through my abdomen.

This was wrong.

So wrong.

Feelings are your own worst enemy. They fuck with your brain and even though it is said you can control them… you can't. They control you, and right now they were telling me to tell Vaati "you're welcome" and invite him into my bedroom and perhaps get to know this demon just a little bit better. I wanted to know what made him tick, how he got off, why he was here, what he wanted to do. But my other half hoped Dark would bust through the door, grab this monster and put a pistol to his temple. But why?

As all of these tempting thought circulated through my mind, I failed to notice the cold finger tips of Vaati's fingers creeping under my shirt, gracefully stroking my lower abs. It gave me the chills, it made me warm. It was a vortex of mixed sensations.

I turned around hesitantly. And all chaos broke lose.

I grabbed his neck roughly, pulling him to my lips. It was almost unwillingly, as if I were the victim to my own body. I could feel him open his eyes, taken back from my sudden actions. I didn't care.

With my other hand I pushed his waist onto the countertop, grabbing his knees and forcefully spreading his legs. I put myself in between them and crashed my lips into his, snaking my tongue into his mouth and running it along his top teeth. My heart was beating harder than a sledge hammer, and it was almost painful against my chest. My mind felt like it was going to explode from all the confusion it was forced to endure, yet my body was perfectly content. It knew what it wanted, what it's needed for too long.

I was surprised at the sensitivity of his touch, compared to the aggressiveness of mine. He gently rubbed my sides while I was violently grabbing his violet locks, curling my fist and pulling him closer to me as if trying to make us one.

My right hand darted to his ratty jeans, circling the ripped denim and searching for holes. There was a tear, cleverly close to my destination. I fingered the tattered fabric before slipping my finger in and feeling the touch of his skin. Warm.

I'd had enough.

I pulled my hand back and aimed for the zipper when-

I heard the fucking door open.

Dead,

Is what I was going to be.

Horny,

Is what I was.

Terrified is what I am.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, it's so short. I know I'm terrible but that whole moment was killing me and I had to finish.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_My right hand darted to his ratty jeans, circling the ripped denim and searching for holes. There was a tear, cleverly close to my destination. I fingered the tattered fabric before slipping my finger in and feeling the touch of his skin. Warm._

_I'd had enough._

_I pulled my hand back and aimed for the zipper when-_

_I heard the fucking door open._

_Dead,_

_Is what I was going to be._

_Horny,_

_Is what I was._

_Terrified is what I am._

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when someone suddenly pops out behind a door or a dark space? You think that feeling is surprise, when it's actually fear. Imagine that emotion times ten, and that is the exact feeling coursing through my body.<p>

When one is caught in dreaded conflict, actions seem like days. It's impossible to say how long I sat there with my hands on Vaati's thighs staring directly at his crotch before turning to my left to greet the unexpected intruder. It seemed like hours, when it could have been seconds. Whoever had just came through that door was silent and refusing to leave, and when I had enough time to process that I had absolutely no explanation for this scenario I decided to give in to fate. I turned to my left and was definitely shocked to find—

Zelda at the door.

"I—I saw Dark running down the hallway… a—and he seemed upset. I just thought I'd… I'd… I gotta go." She stuttered before turning away and closing the door behind her.

My body felt like it was on fire from the utter shame. A girl I had taken on a date only a few nights ago had found me in my bathroom about to do Goddesses knows what to another man. I stood to my knees and slapped a hand to my forhead.

"What the fuck…" Was all I could manage to sputter.

Vaati was silent, as he carefully shifted his pants and closed his zipper.

"Look Sheik…" He finally said after minutes of awkward silence.

"Just… stop. Maybe you should go." I replied without looking him in the eye.

He nodded hesitantly before giving me an angry look and pushing me aside to exit my dorm room.

What the hell was I thinking? Hooking up with Vaati?

That's asking for a death sentence.

One second he's a charmer, the next a sociopath. I didn't understand him, yet that's what made him so interesting… how a person could function as a demon. A manipulative, scheming, devious demon. That's all he was. All his acts of chivalry were an attempt to suck me in and control my gullible mind.

Sure, he was attractive… and funny and actually understood the other side of me I never wanted anyone to see. Not even Dark.

Dark…

I hated keeping secrets. Secrets are a device to kill friendships. No one has ever told a secret and had it end well. Secrets are like a wild animal that should always be set free. Guilt and curiosity are the key to failure. And right now I was feeling really damn guilty. I knew I would open the cage and fill Dark in on what exactly I was doing tonight. But it would take time. He'd have to dig it out of me like a corpse from a grave before I confess.

I didn't know what was becoming of me, and I didn't like it. I felt as if when I touched Vaati's skin some of his evil rubbed off on me. However, I shook my emotions away and decided to sleep on this experience. Perhaps it would fade by the morning. But before leaving the bathroom, I noticed an extra weight in my pocket. Confused, I carefully slid my hand within the fabric to investigate. The object was cold and glass. I pulled it out to find a vile of white substance.

Vaati.

He'd slipped it into my pocket when he'd pushed me.

Feeding my temptation.

* * *

><p>I never knew until today the vulgarity of fingernails. Absolutely unnecessary- created for self-defense yet the weakest part on your body. They break, they splinter, and make the most horrendous sound when tapped against a desk. I could barely think straight as Dark incessantly drummed his fingers on the cheap tattering wood, as if mocking me for answers. I pretended to be asleep last night to avoid confrontation but truth was I heard Dark come into the room around dawn, shuffle with his things, then leave. He was angry, yet curious.<p>

Class proceeded exceptionally slow, taunting me. I accepted my punishment and was thankful for the mercy of the classroom clock when it finally ticked 3:30. I tried to rush out of the room before I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. My muscles tensed slightly and I hesitantly turned my head to find Link smiling and looking as handsome as ever.

He had a glow about him that always made me forget my problems.

"Hey buddy, how's it goin?" He chirped happily before tussling my hair and pulling me out of the class room.

"It's goin' good man. It's goin' alright." I replied with a half smirk before combing my hair with my fingers.

"I was just wondering because Dark came by early this morning and crashed out on our floor. I tried asking him what the matter was but he wouldn't talk to me. You have any idea why he's upset?"

Guilt trip.

"Not at all. I never saw him come home."

Lying. The art to leading happy life. Creating a new reality.

"That's odd… I figured you would know him better than me… I mean you guys are attached to the hip!"

I felt my face tense up and my eyes widen in total disgust as he finished his sentence, laughing and smiling and being as naïve as ever.

He really was a saint.

And for some reason… this came out of my mouth.

"Well since Dark clearly has something shoved way up his ass, do you want to hang with me tonight?"

And it's begun.

I've turned.

I totally betrayed my best friend and secret crush for about two years and now I'm turning his own brother against him.

Link cocked his head to the side with a confused smile and nodded hesitantly.

"Sure man… we can chill. I told Dark I would hang with him after class but since he was being rude yesterday… yeah. Yeah let's hang out." He finished with a grin, put an arm around my shoulder and led the way outside the building.

I reached into my pocket and began to fiddle around with a small glass vile sitting in my pocket.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank Alyssa for reviewing and being a positive supporter of this story. It was because of you that I even bothered to update. I suggest you make an account! (:


	12. Chapter 12

_And it's begun._

_I've turned._

_I totally betrayed my best friend and secret crush for about two years and now I'm turning his own brother against him._

_Link cocked his head to the side with a confused smile and nodded hesitantly._

_"Sure man… we can chill. I told Dark I would hang with him after class but since he was being rude yesterday… yeah. Yeah let's hang out." He finished with a grin, put an arm around my shoulder and led the way outside the building._

_I reached into my pocket and began to fiddle around with a small glass vile sitting in my pocket._

_"Let's get this party started."_

* * *

><p>Something had changed in me.<p>

I could feel it as clearly as a headache or sore ankle. You know it's there, but you can't see it. And just like any illness it was uncomfortable and unsettling.

I drummed my fingers on the cold hard bench, placed disturbingly center in the vast foyer in the middle of campus. Everything seemed perfectly aligned from the trees to the bushes. Only one thing was out of place and that was me.

I stuck my other hand inside my pocket and rolled the glass vile back and forth between two fingers, enjoyed the cool touch and smooth structure. I could almost feel the light weight of the white substance roll around inside begging to get out.

Students were bustling about, walking through doors in pairs, carefree and completely unaware of the tormenting thoughts pacing through my mind. Doors were slammed, and conversations were had but I could hear nothing; nothing but the painful silence ringing in my ears, due to nerve wrecking contemplation.

I wasn't angry, nor was I sad. In fact, I felt quite numb. However, it wasn't the type of numbness one feels when placing medicine on a sore tooth; this was the type of numbness one feels from a severe amount of pain. When this happens, you are only left with a feeling of detachment.

I reared my head back and stared up at the sun, blindingly bright, full of life. It was mocking me. How could something so vibrant, so warm, leave me so grey and cold. I didn't want pity but I didn't want ignorance, so what did I want? And why did I want anything to begin with.

I'd always been selfish, expecting more out of people then I truly deserved. I was certainly no saint. I had not brought anything exponential to mankind. If anything I had brought more shit to the world than it needed.

After burning my retinas for about forty seconds, I winced and closed my eyes shut before burrowing my head in between my thighs, fists clenched and teeth grit in a silent scream. Just as I was about to yell aloud I felt the light touch of dainty finger tips caress my shoulder. Instantly my back tensed in agitation. Right now, all I wanted was some isolation from everybody and anybody. I needed some time to think before I returned to the real world. I was afraid I might hurt somebody else, especially Link.

A few seconds passed and I realized that this person was not going to leave. I unclenched my fist and shot up with an annoyed expression which immediately softened.

This girl had a knack for showing up uninvited. However, this time something was different about her.

Now I'm not sure if it was the sun shining on her golden wheat hair, or her porcelain cream skin a bit flush from the cold but something was off.

She looked so clean… and pure.

Her sapphire blue eyes had a gloss over them, not as if she'd just been crying but a natural sheen that showed that she truly was a living angel.

She curved her lips slightly in a smile, but her eyebrows furrowed in a different expression. I wouldn't call it worried but rather apologetic.

She cupped my cheeks within her palms, her hands warm and soft as silk. She bent her knees so that she would be at my level and placed a soft damp kiss on my forehead before whispering in my ear, "I'm so sorry for my ignorance."

And with that she turned away in the direction of the sun as if she were returning to the heavens, her periwinkle scarf cascading behind her.

And that's when I remembered.

Zelda reminded me exactly of my mother.

The blonde hair, her warm touch, her caring and loving nature.

I almost choked on my breath, heat rising to my face. I rose to my feet and watched her walkaway and as I did memories of my mother flickered through my mind. Images of her cleaning a scrape, sending my to school, picking me up when I fell, and lastly her bloodied face when I'd found her in the living room. I could feel a hot wet sensation circling my eyes and I grunted loudly towards the sky in frustration trying to withhold my emotions.

I looked back towards her and it seems as though she heard me because she was slowly turning back, stroking a blonde lock behind her ear in the process—and that's when I broke down.

I started sprinting in her direction, tears flying behind me like raindrops in the wind and once I'd gotten within two feet of her I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist.

And I cried, and cried because that was probably the most responsible thing to do.

I didn't need to self-destruct.

I didn't need to sit around and be hateful to everyone around me.

I needed to let things out.

I could tell she was startled as I shouted through weeps of snot and drool, "I'm sorry!.. I'm so sorry…"

But just as my mother would, without the need of explanation of the situation, she hovered over me embraced me and a hug with a hand behind the nape of my neck and said, "Shh, it's okay."


End file.
